Questions For Yugioh!
by dancers of the night
Summary: Anyone can ask Question for the cast of Yugioh and they will answer them. Warning characters do get hurt but it's supposed to make you laugh..Not anything evil. Please remember that.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to redo Interviewing Yugioh Characters. So it is different. Instead of interviewing I am doing questions now unless yall still want me to keep Interviewing Yuigioh Characters then put Yes or No in your review when you get done reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

"My name is Dancer and welcome to our show. This show is to ask how the Yugioh characters feel so we begin with the frist question of the day.."

**To: Seto Kaiba**

_Dear Seto,_

_Who do you like better, Serenity or Kisara?_

**From: dancers of the night**

"Um I really don't know."

"Seto you will answer that question"

"No I won't"

"Yes you will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it is to hard."

"Answer it now or I will get my gun out."

"Fine I like Serenity."

"Thank you."

"You like Serenity! Fine good bye Kaiba." Kisara left.

"Kisara wait!" he runs to go get Kisara.

Serenity had big eyes."He said he liked me but he goes after her. Dancer my I borrow your gun?"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I might." gets gun and runs after them.

"On to the next question."

**To: Atem or Yami and Yugi**

_Dear, Atem_

_What do you want to be called?(Yami or Atem)_

_Dear, Atem and Yugi_

_Why is your hair like that?_

**From: dancers of the night**

"Well I would like to be called Yami in this time, but if we are talking about my past then Atem okay Yami I would like to be called Yami. Now for the hair in the past I really don't know and here hair gel."

"For me it is the same."

"Thank you Yugi and Yami for answering."

Vivin comes in"Hello Yami poo."

"Ahhhhhhh!"(runs off)

"Yami come back!"(goes after him)

**To: Tea**

_Dear, Tea_

_Do you hate it when people call you a friendship whore and write bad stuff about you?_

**From: dancers of the night**

"Yes I really do hate it. I only got the role, Its not my fault."

"I agree with you. They are just jealous."

"Thanks." Marik comes in.

"I hate you Tea!"

"No you did not just say that! Dancer my I use you chainsaw?"

"Uhhh..(hands her the chainsaw.)"

"Mahahahahahaha!(cuts him in half)"

"Uhhh Tea we needed him for the show."

"I will kill anyone who says I am a friendship whore!"

**To: Joey**

_Dear, Joey_

_Why did you not tell Mai you loved her?_

**From: dancers of the night**

"Well I was afraid that she would reject me."

"I would never do that."

"So Mai would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes I would."

"Awww that is sweet."

**To: Tristan**

_Dear, Tristan_

_How did you meet Joey?_

**From: dancers of the night**

"Well I met him, well he was fighting some group and he looked like he needed help so I jumped in and we fought and ever since then we became best of friends."

"I am glad that you two are friends."

"Well sometimes Joey is an idiot."

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Not."

"You are!"

**To: Duke**

_Dear, Duke_

_Why are girl so attracted to you?_

**From: AtemusloverSapphira**

"Well because of my good looks. I am so sexy."

"I am freaked out."

"What.. You don't like the way I look?"

"No just the mane one who I think is Sexy is Yami"

"Why thanks dancer."

"Your welcome Yami."

"That ain't fair!"said Duke

"Yes it is." said Yami

"That's it!" Duke gets a bulldozer out of nowhere.

"Help!" Yami runs off while Duke tries to run over him.

"Anyways on to the next question."

**To: Serenity**

_Dear Serenity_

_Do you think you are the recarnation of Kisara?_

**From: dancers of the night**

"I might be but I hope I am not because she took my man."

"Are you for sure?"

"Yes... I could not find them."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"You be her recarnation?"

"Because she took my man."

"Hey I think they are making out over there!"

"Were! Seto! I love you!"(runs off with the gun in her hand)

"One more question."

"Why?" asked all of them.

"Because I am running out of Questions here."

**To: (good) Bakura**

_Dear Bakura_

_Did you ever hate Yami Bakura?_

**From: dancers of the night**

"Well he did use me for all the wrong reasons. Just a little."

"A little?"

"Yep"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

Yami Bakura hits Bakura with a hammer."What was that for?!" asked Bakura

Yami Bakura runs out"Wait tell I get you!" Bakura runs after him.

O.O"Well that is all we have today. bye!"(runs off to find Yami Bakura and Bakura, with a gun) I will kill you Yami Bakura! Mahahahahahahahaha!

"I hope she will be all right." said Yami

"You won't Yami." Yami looks up and gets run over by the bulldozer."Now you are flat as a pancake."

"owww. I will get you back Duke, just you wait."

12345678910

Dancer: Okay you can put your questions in your reviews, You can have up to two people for questions and one question for each one thank you. One more thing, Don't forget to put in your reviews if you want me to keep Interviewing Yugioh Characters, Please R&R.

(I even have a new poll up.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 2

"Here we are again. It is me Dancer."

"Oh, no it is dancer." said Yami Bakura.

"You better be afraid."

"Whatever."

"Just take your set by Bakura."

"Fine!" Yami Bakura sits down.

"Sorry for that folks today we have a couple of Questions."

**To: Alister**

_Will you marry me?_

**From: Pharaoh Felicia**

"Alitster what is your answer?"

"I don't know."

"You better answer or I will kill you with a chainsaw!"(dancer pulls out chainsaw)

"Uhhh, No I am sorry just I don't know you."

"Good."

"Miss Dancer there is a package for you." said Yami Mairk

"Uhhh." Opens package.

BOOOOOM!

Dancer puts her hand up to her head."Oww my head."

"hahahahahah!" Yami Mairk fell to the floor laughing his head off.

"You will pay for that!"

**To: Bakura and Marik**

_Who is the best lover?_

**From: journey maker**

"Uhhh, What does she mean by that?" asked Bakura

"Just answer! I told them that they can ask you yall any questions and you yall will answer so answer! Or I will use this chainsaw!

"Uhhh, he is!" Mairk and Bakura said that the same time and they ran off.

"That's it nobody runs from this show."

5 minutes break...

"Okay I am back!" As Marik and Bakura in her hands all bloody.

"You killed them!" Yelled Yami Bakura.

"There not dead you idiot." Dancer puts them down and she walks over to her chair.

**To: Yugi**

_What is Yami to you?_

**From: yugixyamiyaoilover**

"He is just a friend nothing more. At lest you didn't try to get kill by me."

"Are you in a killing mood?" asked Joey

"Yep. It's in my blood."

All sweat-drop.

"What? It is."

"Remind me never to get you mad when you are in the killing mood." said Yami.

"Yami, remember never to get me mad."

"Like that would help."

**To: Yami**

_What is Yugi to you?_

**From: yugixyamiyaoilover**

"He is a friend for crying out loud!"

"Yami clam down."

"Fine."

"I have no more questions from other people, but I do have some questions of my own."

They all groaned.

"What."

"We hate this place." said Yami Bakura

"I hate you." said Dancer.

**To: Kisara**

_Did you ever marry Seto from the past?_

**From: dancers of the night**

"I wish I did."

"Let's not get this fight on again." said Serenity coming in with a broken leg.

"Ha, At lest I won." Kisara got up.

"Girls. Not to day." said Dancer."Unless you want to deal with me."Points to Marik and Bakura.

O.O"You killed them!" Serenity ran off with her broken leg and fell.

**To: Rebecca**

_Do you really like Yugi in the show or was it just a roll._

**From: dancers of the night**

"I really like him." Yugi started to get away from Rebecca.

"Yugi come back!" she ran after him.

"Yugi! run as fast as you can! I don't blame you!" said Dancer

12345678910

Dancer: Sorry for the short chapter just I need more questions. You may ask two people questions only two questions per person. Please R&R


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 3 nope episode 3

"I am so happy!" said Dancer(which is me)

"Why?" asked Yami

"Look!"holds out index cards on how many people reviewed and asked questions.

Has big eyes."Oh, My ,God, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I hate all of you!!"

"Why do you hate these nice people?"

"Because I hate questions."

Has a mad look."That's it you don't say you hate!, hate is a good word just not like that!" Gets a bow and arrows and hits Yami in the back.

Dancer smiles evilly.

"Hey, Dancer why are you so happy?"Looks at Yami."What happened to him?"

"Joey it is a long story on Yami." Hits joey on the head for no reason."Well I have to get on the stage. bye Joesph."

(walks on the stage.) "Hey everybody what is up?"

"Nothing." Bakura said coming in with Marik with bandies on.

"I told yall I didn't kill them."

"Whatever." said Yami Bakura. Dancer sits down.

"Oh, Yami, and Joey might be late."

"Why?" asked Kisara

"Because of traffic."

"I don't believe you." said Yami Bakura.

"First question of the day."

**To: Yami**

_Why didn't you ever tell Tea how you felt about her?_

**From: Tea-The Chosen One**

Yami sighed."Well, because I thought I would be rejected. I thought it would be wrong in Yugi's body as well."

"I would have never rejected you."

"Really." he asked getting closer to her.

"No kissing in here!"

"We were not going to kiss!" The two said blushing.

"Yami, and Tea sit in on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love-"

"Stop it Seto!" said Dancer

"Why it is funny to watch them suffer."

"I will get my chainsaw out if I have to."

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

**To: Tea**

_How would you feel if Yami dated an OC like Krystal? Is there anything else you like besides dancing?_

**From: luckygirl777**

"I would be heartbroken."

"You know I would never do that to you."

"Yami you are so sweet."

"NO! FULFFY STUFF!"

"Why?"

"I hate my ex-boyfriend!"

"Is that why you are like this?" asked Tea

"I guess."

"Poor thing." said Mai.

"Before I get mad lets just go with the questions."

"Yes, I like something else besides dancing. That is Yami."

**To: Joey**

_Why won't you let Tristan date Serenity? How would you fell if Tristan dated someone you also liked?_

**From: luckygirl777**

"Well it would be wired for my best friend to date my sister, and I wouldn't know if he did something."

"Joey, Tristan is your best friend I think you can trust him." said dancer.

"If he dated someone else that I liked, he will go down."

"Dude, I would never date someone that you liked."

"Good."

**To: Alister**

_Ok, will you go out with me so we get to know each other?_

**From: Felicia (but i prefer to be called "Taq (tack)" from now on**

"Well, um, Taq um, how about where you live or you come down to the studio and then we will talk."

"Alister you are so mean. How about you talk to her on the phone."

"Don't got one."

**To: Yami**

_Okay, if you and Yugi were playing truth and dare and you were dared to kiss Yugi. What would you do?_

**From: yugixyamiyaoilover**

"Um, if depends. One, I would if I had to do it, it would depend on the people. Two if I had a choose then I would hide."

"I thought Yami is a Strong one." Kaiba mocked.

"I am not gay!"

"I am staying out of this." said Dancer

**To: Yugi**

_Who do you feel about Tea?_

**From: The Domexiqueen**

"I only think of her as a friend." said Dancer

"Yugi I am so glad you don't get into trouble."

"Why?"

"Because I think I have to go kill Yami and Kaiba." All hear them fighting with anything they can touch.

**To: Yami**

_What kind of girl do you usually go for?_

**From: The Domexiqueen**

"Well,"Doges a trash can and then gives Kaiba a upper cut."if she ain't a big fan girl and she trust me with respect and she is the girl I like, something like that!" get his hit in the stomach.

"Sorry DQ but you are allowed only 2 people and 2 questions for each. But I will use your other questions for each chapter in till I run out of your questions." grabs the axe from DQ."Thanks for the axe."

Dancer goes to the fight."Ahhhhhh!"Chops Kaiba's arm off.

"What the hell is that for!"

"You two won't stop fighting! Now go back the the seats! Oh and DQ there is some blood on your axe."

**To: Yami**

_How did you feel when Johnny Steps said that if he had won the duel against you, he would get the chance to go on a date with Tea?_

**From: raygypsy714**

"Well, I was mad when he said that because, he might have won my girl, but you know that I am the King of Games so of course I would beat his ass."

"You really do like Tea don't you?" said dancer

"Yes."

**To: Tea**

_Was there any part of you that knew that you were being controlled by Marik?_

**From: raygypsy714**

"Well, Yes and No. Yes, I knew something was wrong, and I tried to get out of his control. No Because I didn't know who it was."

"I have nothing to say." said Dancer

"OMG! you have nothing to say!" said Yami Bakura

"Now don't get your hopes up about you."

"Go to hell." said Yami Bakura

"Yep."gets axe." I will kill you for saying that!" Chops Bakura's head off.

"You are pure evil." said Yami Mairk

"Nope, you are so watch out or you will end up like him."

"Yes ma'am."

**To:Seto Kaiba**

_Why do you continue to ignore the supernatural when it is practically hitting you in the face on a constant basis?_

**From: sirensbane**

"Because, I want to be right and not them."

"Yep, that just proves how stupid you are." said Dancer.

"I am not stupid."

"You might be smart, but when it comes to common sense you don't have any."

"That's it!" Kaiba tries to hit dancer but fails and get hit in the hear by DQs axe.

"Well have a nice nap."

**To: Yami**

_Why do you say the same thing every time you duel Kaiba?_

**From: sirensbane**

"I really don't know. I guess its the lines or its just the thing that I can come up with."

"That answer sucked." said Dancer

"I am not saying anything."said Yami

"Yep, that just proves how smart you are."

"Hey- Wait, I am smart!"

**To: Kaiba **

_Who do you really love? Please update when you can.._

**From: journey maker**

"Did I ever say I hate all of you that ask me about this question."

"I thought you were dead!" said Dancer

"I came back alive."

"Answer the damn question!"

"I really don't know who I love."

"Just say somebody!"

"I love Kisara."

"Okay, first me, now Kisara." said Serenity.

"I am running!" Kaiba ran away.

"What for us!" said Kisara and Serenity.

"Well, be back here if you have a question!"

**To: Joey**

_why do you talk like you have a speech impediment on the show? _

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"Well, I don't know. It's what they told me to sound like."

**To: Yami Bakura**

_Are you gay with Yami Marik...trust me, it seems like that on the show...at least that's what my one friend said a long time ago...or was that about peas..._

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"No, I agree with the Pharaoh on this. I am not gay!"

"Me either." said Yami Marik.

"But peas, How can this be! How can you get us confused up with peas!" said Yami Bakura.

**To Tea:**

_Can I cut off your head and feed it to a garbage disposal? If you're lucky you'll die quickly!_

**From: iheartatem**

"No, why in hell am I going to let you do that."

"Please kill her." said Yami Mairk

"Nobody kills people on this show unless by me." said Dancer

"Fine." said Yami Bakura.

"Yami Bakura last warning." said Dancer

**To: Yami Yugi**

_Why do you and Yugi wear so many belts?_

**From: ihearatem**

"I really don't don't know."

"Me either."

"The style I guess." said Yami.

**To: Yami**

_If you were to get someone out of the show who is it?_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"I would have to say Vivian."

Vivian comes running out." Yami I love you!"

"Uhh... Help!" runs off with her running after him.

Dancer sighed."Guards get her please."

"Yes Miss Dancer." The guards go after her and Yami.

**To: Joey**

_Is it your role to act dumb or is it just you?_

**From: ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'**

"Well, It is both."

"At least he speaks the truth." said Kaiba.

"Watch it money bags."

"Okay, when did you come back?" asked Dancer.

"Well just now. I lost the two girls."

"Go find them!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I am CEO of Kaiba crop."

"Do I give a damn?"

"No."

"Then go find them or I will chop your head off with this axe!"

"Fine!" walks off.

"Money bags just got kicked in the ass!"

"Joey just shut up." looks at the index cards."Okay, this is the last question."

"YAY!" said all of them.

"SHUT UP! OR I WILL CHOP YOUR HEADS OFF!"

Silence.

**To: Yami**

_Did you ever love somebody in the past?_

**From: ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'**

Yami put his head down."Yes."

"What!, who is she?" asked Tea.

"Tea, you are her. You got reborn to this life. You just have to learn of you ancient past."

"What was I named back then?"

"Teana."

"What did I do?"

"You were the princess of the Roman Empire."

"Wow."

"That is all we have to day." said Dancer

The Guards come running in. They grab Dancer."We have her dancer we have Vivian!"

"I am not Vivian you fools! So put me down!" bangs on there backs."I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

12345678910

Dancer: That is all I have for today. Thank you so much for all these questions. Okay. You can ask only **TWO** people questions and two questions per person. Oh and if you ask some body that is like Bakura or Yami Bakura please put Yami in front of it if it is a Yami and if it is not put just there names like Bakura. Please R and R.


	4. Episode 4

Dancer: Dance Recital went very well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did then Yami would have never and I mean never turned evil in the Waking the Dragon series

Episode 4

"I feel so sad." said Dancer

Yami came up to Dancer and sat by her."Why do you feel sad?"

"We didn't get enough questions this chap, so I couldn't make the show longer."

"Oh. Well see you out there." Yami left to sit on the couch on the stage.

"I have to kill somebody today." Gets up and walks over to the microphone."Good evening Ladies and Gent's. We will start by asking this question..."

**To: Yugi**

_If you had to pick between Vivian and Rebecca or go on a date who would it be?_

**From: ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'**

"Well, Rebecca is like four to six years younger then me. Vivian is more like a slut.."

"I heard that!" Yelled Vivian off stage."

"Security! Please get her out of here!" Yelled Dancer

"Yes ma'am."

"I hate my job."

"Then quit Dancer." said Yami Bakura

"Uh, no thank you."

"Damn. I wish you would."

"Then I will kill you." Bakura gulped."Let Yugi finish please before I lose my _**Temper**_."

"Well I would have to chose Rebecca..."

Rebecca ran and hugged Yugi making them fall to the ground."I am so glad you pick me over that bad, slut girl."

"Rebecca I can't breath."

"Sorry."

"Next question before I go crazy."

"You can go crazy?" ask Yami Mairk

"Yes, but that in a bad way. Were I want to kill people." Yami Mairk got a huge Idea. He walked off with out anybody noticing.

**To: Mai**

_Who do you like the most? Joey or Valon?_

**From: ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'**

"Well, Joey is a nut head and Valon is sweet but I think I would have to choose Joey. Because he can be really sweet and kind."

"That's it. Joey we are taking it down. Who ever wins in a duel gets Mai." Valon said as he stood up.

"Your on!" both get into duel in the hall way.

"Nice." said Dancer."On to the next card."

Looks at card."Today we have a special guess and her name is...**Pharaoh Felicia **and is know as **Taq**.

**Taq** runs up to Alister and kisses him on the lips."Uhhh," Alister is very and I mean very surprised."Don't you think this is kind of fast? I mean we never seen each other before and..."

"I know how do slove that problem and not try to kill anybody with 'kissing contact'." Dance shoved **Taq** and Alister in a broom closet out of nowhere.

"You can't keep us in here!" yelled Alister.

"Yes I can, you too will get to know each other and that she may like you a lot since- on to the next question."

"Wait! I want out of here!"

"Sorry Alister I can't do that." Walks away before hearing anything else.

**To: Mai**

_Are you a whore? Because you always flirt with a lot of guys_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"What! I am not a whore. Just because I flirt a lot does mean that!"

"Ha ha ha. Somebody let the bitch out." said Seto Kaiba.

"Just shut up." Mai sat back down.

"I am not getting into this." said Dancer

**To: Yugi and Yami**

_Why do you wear that weird necklace? It looks like you are dogs off of a leash._

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"Because we are linked that way and if we are separated then we could not talk to each other if needed help." said Yami

"I agree." said Yugi

"I am so tired."

"Why are you dancer?" asked Tea.

"I had Dance Rehearsal on Saturday and Dance Recital Sunday and that is why I am tired."

"I dance too." said Tea

"I know you do just never mind on to the next damn question."

**To: Atemu**

_What would you do if I turned you into a baby?A 2 year old in the middle of a duel by accident._

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"Well, I won't know what to do really. When I turn back then I will hire Dancer and make her kill you."

"Sorry but I don't kill my reviewers."

"Darn it."

**To: Kaiba**

_I am so gonna kill you and BEWD slowly and PAINFULLY!_

_Can you french kiss the one you really love Kisara or Serenity?_

_P.s_

_This is why I wanna kill you._

**From Sairi Mouto**

"One, you can't kill me because I am famous, and that you can get jailed for that. Two, I am not going to kiss Kisara or Serenity because I haven't made up my mind. Oh, what does BEWD mean?"

"Seto that is really low, and two that is just wrong. I am not going to talk to you ever for the rest of the show." said Dancer.

"I would love to see that."

"Yami tell him to shut up."

Yami turned to Seto."Seto, Dancer told me to tell you to shut up."

"I heard her over here." said Seto.

**To: Yami**

_Why the HECK did you duel Vivian? You could've just 'mind crushed' her, right?_

**From: Tea- The Chosen One**

"Well I wasn't thinking that at the time. Then again she ain't all that evil but she is a slut and I hate her."

Vivian comes out of now where." But I thought you loved me."

"HELL NO!"

Vivian starts to cry."That is it I will kill you myself!!" Gets the axe that The Domexiqueen gave her last chapter. "The axe called Phillip will kill you." Cuts Vivian in half."Mahahahahahahahahah! I killed her." People take her off the stage.

**To: Yami**

_Do you know that Tea is in love with you or are so dumb that you don't even notice?_

**From: Tea- The Chosen One**

"Well I know now, but when I was in spirit form well I really never paid attention."

"Well you should have." said Dancer.

"Sorry."

"Yami don't push it. You will be next." Yami gulps.

**To: Yami**

_What do you think of the writers who portray you as a vampire in AU Yugioh fanfics?_

**From: Maya**

"Well, I think it is cool seeing my as a Vampire. I know Dancer wants to do one like that."

"Thanks for telling them." Dancer said sarcastically

"What it is under Future stories on your profile."

"Shut up I said you will be next. You are close to it to." Yami hid behind Tea. Dancer shakes her head.

**To: Yami, Yami Bakura, Seto, and Marik**

_Whom do you support Hillary or Obama?_

**From: ghettoyouth**

"Well, I would have to say Hillary." said Seto

"I hate her. I would go for Obama." said Marik.

"I hate both what about Ron Pual(I think that who it was.) if he still running." said Yami Bakura.

"Uh, Yami Bakura he is a little to good of a person." said Dancer

"Yes and once he runs I can destroy the U.S.!"

"Oh no." said Dancer sarcastically

"I would say neither." said Yami

"I would agree with Yami." said Dancer

**To: Kaiba **

_I_ _wanna ask does it bother you at all when a lot of fanfics that people have fan girls drooling all over you?_

**From: The Domexiqueen**

"Well, yes. I hate fan girls. They think they are all that."

"Yami tell Seto he might lose a couple of fan girls." said Dancer.

"Seto you might lose a couple of fan girls."

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

**To: Tea **

_In five seconds if you had to choose between Yugi or Yami who would it be?_

**From: The Domexiqueen**

"That's easy, Yami. I love him a lot."

"That concludes this episode. See yall later." Yami and Tea are making out. While Alister is banging on the door trying to get somebody attention to let him and **Taq** out.

"Hello! Anybody there!? Somebody please let us out!!"

Joey and Valon are still dueling. "Joey I will win this duel! Nobody and I mean nobody gets this girl that I love."

"I love her to so lets finish this off!" Joey and 1000 life points and Valon at 1500 life points.

12345678910

Dancer: 2 people, one question per person and Please put your question in question form. Thank you. Please R&R


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh

Episode 5

Pharaoh Felicia(she is not going to go by Taq anymore) and Alister are still in the closet.

Alister is banging on the door."Somebody let us out!! I am hungry!"

"Soo we may be here a while...So Alister tell me about yourself like your hobbies, interests, etc." said Felicia

"Oh boy this is not going to end well to you Dancer. My hobbies are duel people and take there souls. My interests are I really don't know. Then I want to find my brother. Then-(goes on and on and on)"

Dancer walks by and hears them talking."At least they are talking." walks to see Joey and sleep and so is Valon."I wonder who won." Walks on to the stage."Welcome everybody to the 5th episode." Cheers are heard from the crowd and clapping to."

"Our first question of the day is..."

**To:** **Tea**

_If you had to choose between a Millennium item, which one would it be?_

**From: Crystal Magician Princess**

"Well I would have to say the Millennium Necklace."

"Why that Tea?" asked Dancer

"Oh just because." Is thinking.

"I really don't want to know."

**To: Yami**

_What is your favorite thing that you cherish the most that was given to you as a gift?_

**From: Crystal Magician Princess**

"Well I have to say is the cartouche that Tea gave me when we were in Egypt. If she had not done that I would have never found out my real name." Yami has the cartouche in his hand.

"Would you think there would have been a different way?" asked Dancer

"There could have been, but we will never know."

**To: Atemu**

_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! But I know of the only cure and Oh wait Tea's Gonna pretend to be your babysitter while I get the cure.so now what do you do? How stupid do you think Kaiba can get?_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"I don't know what I will do. I have to say is that I think Kaiba could get a lot stupider then he already is. Oh did I say that out loud?"

"I am so gonna kill you know Yami!" Yelled Kaiba

"Don't fight in my studio if you are go take it OUTSIDE!" yelled Dancer the Two sat down.

**To: Kaiba**

_YOU'RE SO STUPID! BEWD MEANS BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON FOR SHORT!_

_What will you do if you had to kill someone? If so who?_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"Well how I would kill someone would be shooting them in the head. The person that I would love to kill at this moment would be Yami."

"I would love to kill you to. Dummy."

"Dummy? Don't you call me that you, you , you."

"See you can't even come up with something."

"That's-"

"You want to know want to know how I love to kill people?" asked Dancer.

"Sure." said

**To: Rebecca**

_Why do you love Yugi so much?_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"Because he is the romantic thing of my life." Rebecca side dreamily

Yugi scooted closer to Dancer.

"Yugi get off me."

"Sorry."

**To: Seto**

_Why are you so cold and snobby all the time to everyone?_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"Because of my striped Step-Father. How many times do I have to say it!!"

"Seto you haven't said it." said Dancer

"In the Anime."

"Go to heck Kaiba go to Heck." said Dancer

"You."

"Don't make me get my chainsaw."

Seto remains silent.

"That's what I thought."

**To: Weevil**

_Doesn't it bother you that you're unattractive and nobody on the show likes you, let alone, respects you?_

**From: Cheating Death**

"I GOT A QUESTION!!"Yelled Weevil.

"Great. Now the dummy has to talk." said Dancer

"Yes it bothers me."

**To: Yami**

"Hey I wasn't finished!" Yelled Weevil

"Well I don't want you to talk now shut up!" yelled Dancer

**To: Yami**

_You shouldn't have let Yugi 'tame' you into not using your shadow powers. Doesn't it bother you that you have to duel everytime you have conflict instead of sending them to the shadow realm like you used to?_

**From: Cheating Death**

"I would love to do that, but I guess he didn't like it. Sending people to the shadow realm is more better then dueling them."

All:O.O

"What! What did I say?"

"And you call me evil." said Dancer

**To: Serenity and Kisara **

_How far would you go to get your man?_

**From: The Domexiqueen**

"I will go far. Even if I have to kill people." said Serenity glaring at Kisara

"I agree." Glaring at Serenity. The two got up and the same time and ran over to Seto.

"Yep I am out of here!" Yelled Seto as he took off and Serenity and Kisara after him.

**To: Mokuba**

_Are you really obsessed with sugar or is that just something put in fanfics?_

**From: The Domexiqueen**

"Nope I am. I love sugar. Just on the show they did give me any so I am like dieing to have candy."

"You want me to kill them for you?"

"Nope."

**To: Yugi **

_Yugi, do people sometimes call you a midget? _

**From: Laurana**

"Yes. I hate it. Never judge a book by it's cover."

Joey and Valon come in."So who won."

"I did!!"Yelled Joey.

"Okay back to questions."

"Al-Hey! I want-" Joey is interrupted

**To: Kisara**

Kisara, what do you think of Seto?

**From: Laurana**

"What just one minute." Dancer calls Kisara.

_"Hello?_

"Kisara, What do you think Of Seto?"

_"He is the most sweet loving(goes on and on and on) and he is so hot."_

"Okay thanks." Dancer hangs up.

"Guess who I brought back!" Yelled Yami Marik. All look at him.

"Oh My God! It's the Sult! Everybody run!" Everybody runs away when they all saw Vivian.

"I thought I killed you!" Yelled Dancer

"Where's Yami poo!"

"Yami run for your life!!"

"What do you think I am doing!"

End of Episode 5

**Dancer: You may ask Two people one question, or the Same person for 2 questions. Please put the Questions in question forum.**


	6. Episode 6

Dancer: Okay, if you asked 3 (or more) questions I only put two in here but the 3rd one will be in the next chapter and I was going to put this up tomorrow but decided to put it up today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Episode 6

Dancer walked down the hallway and opened the door to the audience to see them sitting there talking and waiting for the show to start. So she closed it back. Damn there is more people here. I guess the show got popular. As she continued to walk down the hallway she stopped at the closet that Alister and Pharaoh Felicia were in. She put her ear to the door to hear them talk.

"Wow, well my hobby is writing stories, and my interests are music and watching movies...and, um, I guess that's it...other than that I'm a 15 yr. old with Attention Deficit Disorder."

Dancer heard a girl's voice saying that, which meant it must have been Felicia. I guess I should be nice and let them out. I hate being nice! Oh well, they might be hungry. Dancer opened the door."Hi."

Alister got off the floor and ran out of there."FREEDOM!" Alister ran on the stage and jumped off."I CAN FLY!" Alister then landed on the floor and passed out.

"Well, Felicia, please go sit in the audience." Felicia went and sat on a chair in the audience.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Yami.

"I don't know," said Dancer.

All the Yugioh cast walked onto the stage(the main one) and Dancer did too."Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we will start with questions and they must answer or I will kill them."

All of them gulped but Alister since he had passed out.

**To: Yami**

Can you spend 1 hour in the closet with Tea? PLEASE! For all revolutionshippers like me!  
What's ya fav. color?

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"Yes, Yami, I think I will put you two in there because I am a revolutionshiper too."

Yami blushed."Uhhh Sssssure, aaand my favorite color is blue or black I could never decide."

Tea blushed too. "Okay you two!" Pushed them both into a closet.

1hr later.

Dancer walked over to the closet. She opened it to find Yami and Tea making out."Wow. You two do love each other."

Yami and Tea quickly stood up."Umm, can we just go and sit down?"

"Yep, you two put me in a better mood." Dancer smiled.

"Oh my God. She smiled."

**To: Tea**

KISS YAMI!

Please kill Kaiba! Hands gun

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"I already made out with him! What more do you want!?" Tea looked over at Dancer. Dancer gave her a death glare."Fine." Tea shuddered under Dancer's glare. Tea kissed Yami.

"Oh I really don't want to get on Serenity or Kisara's bad side but I don't kill people. Is it alright for Dancer to do it?"

"Oh, I guess that I will, as long as Sairi says it's fine."

**To Tea : **

What do you love so much in Yami/Atemu?  
**  
From : Fantasia49**

"Wow. I am getting a lot of questions today. I love him so much that I love everything about him."

Yami blushed."Thanks." he murmured.

"Yami and Tea sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"JOEY!" yelled Yami and Tea as the two chased him.

Dancer looked at all three."Yami, get your butt back here! You have a freakin' question you must answer!"

"Wait just one minute!"

"Don't make me get my chainsaw and KILL YOU!" yelled Dancer. Yami went back to his seat.

**To Yami : **

During the adventure with the capsule monsters, why did you just call the  
name of Tea when she was in danger and not the other's? Does it mean you love  
her? If so why did you tell her?  
**  
From: Fantasia49**

"Man, I feel like I am being asked the same question. Well I do love her, but at the time I didn't think it was right since I was sharing a body with Yugi."

"I don't think that's an excuse."

"Dancer, I just didn't think it was right okay?"

"Whatever. You better make me happy before I kill you. I am not in a good mood now."

**To: Bakura and Marik**

How do you react to Original Characters?  
**  
From: The Duelist's Heiress**

"Um what does she mean?" asked Bakura

"Meaning like fan characters or oc's stuff like that."

"Oh well fan characters freak me out because I don't like getting tackled and then oc's are fine as long as they aren't mary sues. They freak me out even more." said Bakura

"What about you Marik?"

"The same."

**To: Yami Bakura and Yami Marik**

_What do you think about Freddy Krueger?_

**From: furyandragon**

**To: Yami**

_Do you think that Joey and Tristan are nerds, and do you not care if they are? _

**From: DreamDestiny3**

"Hey, we aren't nerds!" Joey and Tristan stood up.

"No, they are my friends. I don't care if they are or not." Yami said

"Thank you Yami!" said Joey and Tristan

**To: Seto**

Can I saw you in half for Kisara and Serenity?

**From: DreamDestiny3**

"F NO!

"You have my permission to saw him in half."

"Then you go to hell, Dancer."

Dancer grabbed her gun."Sorry, but I can't seem to find my chainsaw." She shot Kaiba till he passed out or was dead, one of the two."Now you can.Don't get this phrase-now you can? I am tired of Serenity and Kisara fighting over him. They even wrecked my house! Don't ask."

"No let me have him!" yelled Kisara.

"Shut the F up!"

Kisara and Serenity went silent.  
**  
To: Yami**

If you could, would you hurt Kaiba in the show, regardless of your 'destiny'?

**From: Cheating Death**

"Yes, yes I would, but Dancer beat me to it at the moment."

"Wow. I didn't see that coming," said Dancer

"What! I hate Kaiba and that's final."

**To: Serenity**

No offense Serenity,but I don't like you, yet I look like you. How does that make you feel?  
**  
From: Cheating Death**

"Why don't you like me!? That's weird if you look like me and you don't like me. That makes me feel bad."

"Hmm...Seto I magically say you need to wake up for this next question."  
**  
To: Seto**

Did your step-father rape you, because that's what I read on this anime site a while back.  
**  
From: mychemicalromance122**

"F No! How many times am I going to say f?"

Dancer shot him again."Sorry, but we do not cuss on this show."  
**  
To: Mokuba**

Do you get off or upset or any other emotion when you're always the one getting caught by the bad guys/ex-Kaiba corp employees? Or do you like the fact that Seto cares so much for you just to save you every time?

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"Yeah. I hate it when people take me but I do love it when Seto saves me."

"I feel sorry for you, Mokuba."

"It's alright, Dancer."

"Let me get this straight. So you are nice to him, but to everyone else you aren't?"asked Tristan.

"Yep that's me."

"Yep, we couldn't find the person." Hmm?

"Fine by me, but they can still saw Kaiba in half."

**To: Yami**

Do you think you have another brother?  
**  
From: Paradise Island Tanzania**

"No. I do not have a brother at all. Me and Yugi just pretend to be brothers in this world since I am from the past, but no, I don't have any siblings."

"If you did, what would it be like to you?" asked Dancer.

"I don't know."

"Don't get sassy with me."  
**  
To: Yugi**

Do you have a crush that we don't know about?

**From: Paradise Island Tanzania**

"Well, before Yami started to like Tea I liked her, but now I don't. But no, I don't like anybody. I haven't found the right person."

"What!? Does that mean you don't love me?!" yelled Rebecca

"Sorry but I don't."

Rebecca ran off crying.  
**  
To: Seto **

Why do you wear so many trenchcoats?  
**  
From:The Toykeeper from Space**

"Because it's my damn style."

"Okay, how did you wake back up?"

"I don't know."

Dancer shot him in the head again."Stay down!"

"You are mean today."

"You want to be next Yami Marik?" He hid behind Yami Bakura."That's what I thought."  
**  
To: Duke**

Why do you wear only one dice earring?  
**  
From: The Toykeeper from Space**

"I lost my other one and was too lazy to buy another one and too lazy to find it, so I just wear one."

"Lazy people don't deserve a lot of things."

"Dancer, I bet you are lazy too."

"Nope. I work my butt off in dancing so that I can become really good and become a famous dancer when I grow up."  
**  
To: Bakura **

Did you ever consider a haircut, or do you like your hair like that?

**From: The Domexiqueen**

"I like my hair the way it is."  
**  
To: Tristan and Duke **  
_  
Do you really like Serenity for her or for her looks?_

**From: The Domexiqueen**

"I like Serenity!" yelled Tristan.

"Umm, I will not say." said Duke.

"That means you just like her for her looks," said Dancer

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Laurana ran to the studio."Okay I have some questions!"

"I know you do."

"Can I ask them please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"Fine, just leave me alone." She handed Laurana's questions to her.

**To: Alister **

_Why the hell are you with my sister, actually scratch that: what the beep are you doing in the closet with my sister?! has a sword_

**From: Me Laurana**

Alister woke up."As you can tell we aren't in there anymore but it's not us that got in ther its her!" He points to dancer.

**To: Valon **

_Do you wanna go out? Oh and Dartz you suck!_

**From: Me **

"No thank you. I am not wanting to go outwith anybody right now." Valon went back to sit down.

"I do not suck! Yelled Dartz!

"I think you do!" yelled Laurana

"Well people look at the time.It is time to go see you next time and I am very surprised that Vivian did show up. Well bye!"

12345678910

**Dancer: You May ask three questions now and please put your questions in question forum. Thank you and don't forget to R&R please and to ask questions.  
**


	7. episode 7

Dancer: Okay who ever it was that asked the Yugioh Cast question that will be answered in chapter 9 or 10. Thank you.

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh I own nothing but myself!

episode 7

Dancer was walking down the hallway to see Seto being chased by Kisara and Serenity."HELP!" Seto Yelled.

Dancer pulled out her gun and pointed it at Kisara and Serenity."Stay away from him or I shoot." The two ran off saying Crazy person.

"Thanks" Seto mumbled.

Dancer didn't answer him but walked on to the stage."We will start to ask questions right away."

"You seem to be in a good mood." Said Valon

"Uh Valon right?"

"Yep."

"Sit down!" Valon hides.

"Dude never and I mean never interrupt her." said Yami

"Now where was I-

"Hey Alister Do you wanna go out to eat or something?" asked Sailor Felicia(she changed her pen-name)

"Sure. Both walk out."

"I hate all of you!" Dancer yelled.

**To: Vivian**

_WHY are you such a slut?_

**From: Cheating Death**

"Great where is that witch."

Vivian comes out of know where wearing a pink bunny suit."I am not a slut thank you very much." She put her hands on her hips.

Dancer cough."Yeah you are."

"Am not."

"Why are you wearing a bunny suit?"

"So that I can get the guy of my dreams." She smiled.

Dancer looked at Yami"Yami I think you should run." Yami got up and ran and Vivian ran after him.

**To: Yami and Yugi**

_How does it make you two feel to see fanfics with you two as lovers? And why are you in the nastiest positions?_

**From: Cheating Death**

"I don't see us two as lovers at all. I really hate it when people put us together like that. but that's just them I guess." said Yugi.

"What about you Yami!" yelled Dancer.

"I don't like it!" Yami said running away from Vivian.

"Kay!"

**To: Yugi**

_Who would you choose? Tea, Rebecca, or my OC Holly?_

**Form: LadyAquarius77**

"Um I would have to say I really don't know."

"I'm not going to push you you know."

Everybody looks at dancer"What!?"

"Just because I'm in a good mood doesn't mean that I have to be mean all the time."

"Wait. So dancer is a good girl today? Wow." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Watch it Kaiba or you will drop dead." Kaiba hides behind Kisara and Serenity.

**To: Joey**

_Do you like Mai or my OC Malina?_

**Form: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

"Well in the show I love Mai, and in your stories I like Malina. So I can't really say anything, but I'm going with the show so don't get mad at me please."

"Wow the mutt is being smart today."

"Watch it Moneybags because the next thing you know you don't know what may hit you."

"Lets not fight or I might get in a mad mood." All is silent.

All of the sudden a person comes on stage."Hi people!"

"Who are you?" Dancer gets up.

"My name is Silence and my Yami is Shadows."

"Okaaay." said Yami

"Get off the stage!" yelled dancer.

"I love watermelons and-"(2 hours later)-" and That's all about me."

Dancer has a huge watermelon in her hand." Here you go and get off the STAGE!"

"Watermelons!" Grabs it and eats it and runs back to the audience.

"I'm in a mad mood now."

**To: Tristan**

_Do you like Serenity or do you like my OC Olivia?_

**Form: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

"I don't know but I would have to go with the show Serenity. No offence."

"I like Kaiba not you!" yelled Serenity

"But please leave that bastard and come and date me please."Tristan said in a begging voice.

Serenity walked over to him and slapped him.'You and Duke both only like me for my looks."

"Burn." Said Yami Bakura."I need to do something bad." Looks at Yami Marik and they both leave.

**To: Duke**

_What is the mark on your face? Eyeliner or a tattoo?_

**From: setoslittlewifey**

"It's eyeliner."

"I thought eyeliner is for girls." said Bakura.

"No there are guy eyeliner too you know."

"No I don't know."

**To: Seto**

_How come you stopped going to school?_

**From: setoslittlewifey**

Kaiba folded his arms."Because I am to smart and I had a company to run."

"All ways about work." said Dancer.

"Yeah I don't need friend you know."

"Yeah but sometimes friend can help you get through things."

"Whatever and your acting like the geek squad now."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"If this keeps going I'm going to kill you bye the end of the show."

**To: Rebecca**

_How old are you? _

**From: setoslittlewifey**

"Well at first they say I'm 8yrs apart then they go saying I'm 4yrs apart. But I'm 12."

"12! You are to young to date missy." Said dancer

"You are only saying that because you don't want me to date Yugi!"

"Well he doen't like you he just doesn't want to hurt you you know."

"Whatever."

**To: Joey and Tristan**

_How come in the first season you never noticed when Yugi changed into Yami? I mean his hair is different, his eyes are different, his height is different, his voice is different, and his outfit is different WTF? At least Tea figured it out by herself_

**From: iheartatem**

"Well we weren't paying attention." said the two.

"All you two pay attention to is food and girls." said Tea.

"I do have to agree."

"Help me!" Yelled Yami as he kept running around getting away from Vivian.

Dancer shoots Vivian."There you go Yami."

"I think I lost some pounds." Yami said as he sat down.

**To: Yami**

_Why do you in Battle City were you Jacket like a cape?_

**From: Crystal Magician Princess**

"Um Because I felt like it. I don't know it just felt normal."

"I always wondered that." Said Dancer

**To: Yami**

_Have you ever wanted to get married?I'm pretty sure it's Tea you wanna marry._

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"Yes. I want to marry Tea. Just not right now since the show is still on."

"What's wrong about that?" asked Dancer.

"Because it is."

**To: Tea**

_Do you agree with me that Vivian's a B-I-T-C-H_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

Tea stands up."I agree. Thank God she is dead because of Dancer."

"Your welcome. Lets just hope she doesn't come randomly alive again." said Dancer

**To: Kaiba**

_What do you think of the stories that pair you and Yami together?_

_ps-Yes Dancer you may kill Kaiba.Hands Dancer a box of grenades_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"Who would put me up with that fake over there anyways." Kaiba sad coldly."I hate all of you. And Dancer please don't kill me."

"Hmmm." Dancer pretends to think about it as she has a box of grenades in her hand. She picks up one and throws it at Kaiba.

"Help!" And it went boom and Kaiba laid on the floor motionless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Serenity and Kisara."Why did you kill him!!"

"Because I did now sit in your set or I will shoot your heads off." The two sat down scared.

**To: Seto**

_I did find out on this on website with the manga, I think it was that or some die hard fan, that you were raped by your stepfather. So, is that really why you wear those clothes? To hide the shame away?_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

Kaiba rose from the dead."No! I don't think so! Because if that did happen I would killed him sooner and that I don't remember. Heck I hate you all even more now!"

Dancer has a grenade again." Don't make me throw this at you." Kaiba sits down.

**To: Mokuba**

_Was there at any point in your life that you wanted to kill yourself?_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"Um no. No I don't. I don't want to kill myself at all."

"That good because you are to sweet to die." said Dancer.

"Thank you."

**To: Serenity**

_Who do you like more, Duke or Tristan or Seto?_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"Seto."

"Don't you dare, I like him more." said Kisara

"How about you two just shut up." said Dancer.

**To: Vivian**

_How does it feel to be hated by almost everyone?_

**From: Paradise Island Tanzania**

Vivian come back alive." Damn." said Dancer

"I hate it why does everyone hate me!?"

"Because your a slut and that's bad for this world now get off my STAGE!"Vivan runs off.

Yami Bakura and Yami Marik come back."Where have you two been?"

"We had to check up on something."

"Yeah what Yami Bakura said."Dancer looks at them wondering what they were doing.

**To: Odion **

_Does it suck not be a main character?_

**From: Paradise Island Tanzania**

"Yes it does. We don't get enough screen time."

No comments.

**To: Yami Bakura**

_How does it feel to be evil?_

**From: Paradise Island Tanzania**

"Well I love being evil because you get to kill people and you get what ever you want when people are scared of you."Yami Bakura starts laughing.

"Nobody is to laugh evily but me on this show."

Yami Bakura looks at dancer."I will send you to the Shadow realm."

"No I will send you to Barney land."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't send me there!"

**To: Bakura and Yami Bakura **

_Do you two believe that you should be the main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh?_

**From: Yume Ninja**

"It really doesn't matter to me." Said Bakura.

"YES! I do want to be a main character! I would show how evil I am if I were!"

"Please don't give them Ideas!" Yelled some random person.

**To: Marik **

_Who has more fangirls, you or Bakura?_

**From: Yume Ninja**

"I really don't know. But I think Bakura which makes me mad."Marik said folding his arms.

"Don't feel down Marik It's just that he is in the show more. You just got to remember that." said Dancer.

"Okay I feel a little better now."

**To: Bakura **

_GUESS WHAT! me and my friends love your British accent! Do you think that's weird?_

**From: Yume Ninja**

"No I don't think that's weird but a lot of girls love my accent so I'm used to it."

"I love British accents too," said Dancer."and it's fun to listen to them."

"Great now Dancer is turning into a British accent lover." said Kaiba.

"Does it matter?"

"No. I'm just saying."

"Just shut up."

**To: Yugi**

_Don't you think it's mean that Yami kinda stole your only love? - Téa by the way_

**From: Shadows**

"At first yeah but then I realized I didn't like her the way Yami did. So now its a no."

"Thanks buddy." said Yami

"Your welcome."

**To: Marik**

_I don't think it's true that you just turned good all out of the blue... Are you still a bit evil?_

**From: Silence**

"I might have a few evil things in me but right now I don't want to show them."

"Your still evil?" asked Dancer.

"Just a little bit but now much."

"Okay everybody watch out for Marik."

**To: Yami Bakura**

_Why didn't you kill the Pharaoh with a big sword instead of dueling? It would have been a lot quicker._

**From: Shadows and Silence**

"Well sending people to the shadow realm is funner so that's why I did that. But It failed. I will keep that in mind."

"Okay and watch out for Yami Bakura more." said Dancer as she held her gun in her hand.

"Great." said Yami

**To: Yami and Yugi**

_Is your hair natural or do you use a lot of hair gel to keep it that way?_

**From: Dancers and Pharaohs**

"Well mines natural." said Yami.

"Mine is a mix. Because my bangs aren't really lighting strike looking, it's just straight so I use gel."

"Oh so that's good. At least it doesn't take you that long to put your hair in the right spot.

"Yeah."

**To: Joey **

_Do you feel that you and Mai are just good friends or more?_

**From: The Domexiqueen**

"I say more. But I don't know how she feels and today she is sick so she didn't come to the show today."

"Aw the mutt is sad. Does the mutt need a little treat to cheer him up?"

"That's it!" Joey tried to punch Kaiba but gets held back bye Tristan and Yugi.

"Calm down Joey that's what he wants from you."

"Besides he's not wroth it." said Dancer.

"I'm not wroth it?"

"Yep."

"Whatever."

**To: Mai **

_Why is it that you've always draw the harpie lady?_

**From: The Domexiqueen**

"What just one sec."(calls Mai. and repeats the question."

"Well because it's my favorite card."She coughs."So yeah."

"Thanks and bye."

"Last Question of the day!" Yelled Dancer and the Yugioh Cast yells yay.

**To: Yami bakura **

_How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?_

**From: The Domexiqueen**

O.O"What?How am I suppose to know that?"

"Because it's a trick question."

"Well I'm not answering it." Yami Bakura got up."Okay Yami Mairk come on out with it!"

Yami Marik come out with a bull dozer."We shall kill you all in a bull Dozer shodaw game. Mahahahhahahahah!"

"Well looks like that's the end of the show. Have a good day as the rest of us is getting torched."

12345678910

Dancer: Okay 3 people per question or 1 question for the same person or 1 question for 2 people something like that. Thank you for reading and please review and please remember only 3 questions.


	8. episode 8

Dancer: Who ever was dr-fan/mai-lover I could not read what you were saying so sorry but your question is not in here. On with the show.

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh

episode 8

Dancer and the Yugioh cast sat down on the couch finally out of the shadow game."Yep I think I'm going to kill both of them right now for putting me in there."said Dancer

"How are you going to do that?" asked Tristan.

"Being nice."

"Riiiight." said the rest of the cast.

**To: Yami  
**  
_Is Tea really THAT important to you? Or do you just hate Krystal?_

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Yami sighed."Look I don't hate Krystal I just love Tea. In your stories I love Krystal but here in the outside world I love Tea a lot to were I want to marry her. I hope that makes sense."

"I think it does." said Dancer.

"I hope."

Tea wrapped her arms around his neck. She pecked him on the cheek."I love you."

"I love you too Tea."

Vivian's jaw dropped."WHAT! Don't tell me you love her!"

"I do you slut."

"That's it!" Vivian takes Tea out to the hallway.

"NO! Come back her with Tea!" Yami went after them taking a gun from Dancer.

"That's my gun! You better not break it!" Yelled Dancer.

**To: Yugi**

_Is it tough having a lot of fangirls since you're the King of Games?_

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

"Yes it is. I'm always running from them and I hate it. I just want a normal life but that ain't happening."

Dancer walked over there and gave him a hug."It's going to be fine Yugi. I'm sure you will have a normal life soon."Everybody looked at her if she was growing two heads."What's yalls problem?"

"You are being nice today." Yami Bakura said hiding behind Bakura.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" asked Bakura

"Because I'm scared of Dancer right now." Every ones eyes went huge.

"You mean you are scared!?" asked Joey

"Yes."

"Hahaha I got to blackmail you know." said Yami Marik who was hiding behind Marik.

"You have nothing better to say."

Yami Mairk looks around and notice he was behind Mairk."Uh I don't know what you are talking about."

"Whatever." Yami Bakura said getting a knife out of his jacket.

**To: Vivian**

_Can you make yourself disappear? Not only does the gang hate you, but so do my OCs, especially Krystal since you were flirting with Yami with her right there._

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Yami comes came in the room holding Tea bride style. He sat her down and gave dancer a bloody gun."I shot her." Yami said as he sat down.

Dancer smiled evilly."Nice now we can just go on to the next question."

Vivian come from the side of the stage her leg bleeding."NO! I will have you Yami! But first. No I will not disappear till I have what I want now come here!" Yami started to run but Dancer stopped him. Dancer shot Vivian which she fell on the floor motionless. Everyone moved away from dancer.

"What's wrong now?"

"You are being really scary." All said at once.

"Whatever."

**To Kaiba:**

_Do you know how to cartwheel? I dare ya to do it down the stairs!  
Evil Kira Laugh_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"Oh and Kaiba before you answer this she also called you a bastard."

"She did she's the damn bastard."

"Now just answer the question before I get mad."

"Whatever and it's not a question."

"So for that you have to do it."

"You can't make me Dancer."

"Oh yes I can." Dancer grabbed her flamethrower and turned it on to where you can see the flames coming out."I will burn you cloths off and then kill you with a gun and cut you in half with a chain saw and other things if you don't do it."

Kaiba got up and walked to the stairs he lifted his arms up and did cartwheels down the stairs. He landed on the wall with his side against it and slide to the ground."Damn you to hell Dancer!"

**To: Yami**

_Hi, I just read a lemon fanfic concerning you and Tea-chan! How do you feel about those fics?_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

Yami and Tea both blush."Well you know sometimes I think they are stalkers because they have never seen us."

"Yami clam down. That's what they just think okay?"

"Okay love."

"Don't get fluffy today okay not in the mood for romance sh today." said Dancer.

Yami and Tea both back up."Um Dancer clam down I don't know what has gotten into you."

"Nothing at all."

**To: Tea**

_Have you ever considered asking Yami-kun out?_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"Well as you may notice we are going out right now but yes I always had but Yami bet me too it."

"That's right."

**To: Bakura**

_I have got a British accent too How does that make you feel?_

**From: Silence**

"Normal. I'm wish I was back home right now so I could visit my father."

"Well Bakura after this you might." said Dancer.

"Thanks."

**To: Yami Marik**

_Can you teach me to take over my hikari's body like you did with Marik? _

**From: Shadow**

Yami Marik laughed evilly."Of course I will. I will go to your house after the show."

"Hey I thought we were going to go take over Egypt." said Yami Bakura.

"Sorry change of plan."

"I'll do it myself. I was going to kill you anyways afterwards."

**To: Téa**

_In one of my fics you get hit with a wooden stake thrown by Marik, how does that make you feel?_

**From: Silence**

"Well it is a fic so it doesn't bother me that much but do I live?"

"Yes you live you just don't get mentioned for the rest of the story. I asked her to keep you alive in it Tea." said Dancer.

"Thanks and thank you dancer."

"No problem for one of my favorite characters."

**To Duke**

_You are very sexy and would you date me? Please pretty please?_

**From: ang5523**

"Well um how about we meet after the show okay?"

"Where at?" asked Dancer

"Um at the salad restaurant the one that just opened up in town."

"Okay you heard him. Be there about 6."

**Yami and Tea:**

_Do you two still carry around your 'Lovely Two' pocket games that Tea presented in the manga?_

**From: Crystal Magician Princess**

Tea and Yami smiled."Yep we do."

Shows her the games."We will always have them." said Tea

"Even when we died." said Yami

**Joey and Tristan:**

_If the both of you were to enter a eating contest, who do you think would win?_

**From: Crystal Magician Princess**

"I would!" Both said at the same time.

"No me!" said Tristan

"No me!" Yelled Joey

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Shut up! I would say Joey since he eats more then Tristan."

"That's not fair Dancer."

"Well to bad!" Has knife in hand.

**To: Joey**

_If you could, would you go all out and fight Kaiba?_

**From:mychemicalromance122**

Joey laughed."Of course I would and I would so beat him."

Kaiba looked at him."I could beat you at anything mutt."

"Moneybags!"

"Don't even get started." said Dancer

**To: Seto**

_If you could, would you go all out and fight Joey or just go on a date with Serenity knowing that it would hurt Joey emotionally?_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"Hmm that one is a hard one. Joey is a waste of time but I would fight Joey because I don't like Serenity."

Serenity started to cry.

"Stop being such a whiny baby." said Kaiba

"Don't call my sister a whiny baby!" Yelled Joey.

"And your not much better."

"I am warning you two right now I will shoot!" Yelled Dancer as she held a gun at them.

**To: Yugi**

_What ever happened to your parents?_

**From:mychemicalromance122**

"Well my dad died when I was very little and my mom was really busy and that's why you really never saw her in the show besides once."

"Sorry Yugi." They all say

"It's fine guys."said Yugi.

**To: Kaiba**

_Why are you always such a jerk face to everyone except Mokuba? I mean, you have little or no moments of niceness with the other characters!_

**From:Yume Ninja**

"Because I hate everybody."

"That's not a good answer."

"I don't care."

"Answer it correctly."

"Whatever. Because Mokuba is my blood and that's final."

Well that's it for the show. And here are the credits.

(credits)

Felicia is standing by a wall."I'm not much of a dancer so I don't know why we're at a club."

"Because I want to dance here so come on." Alister drags Felicia to the dance floor.

"I'm going to go take over Egypt!" yelled Yami Bakura.

"How did he get here?" asked Alister

(End of Credits)

Please stay tuned for our next episode and watch out for Yami Bakura he is dangers.

12345678910

Dancer: You my ask only ask 4 questions. And you should know the rest by now. Please R&R


	9. Episode 9

Dancer: **All of the Yugioh cast/everyone questions will be answered next episode because that will be the last episode.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Episode 9

Dancer came in from the side of the stage..."This is a important announcement. I'm sorry for the show not being on the air but I couldn't make it until today and Also we lost, Alister and Felicia to Yami Bakura...At the moment. Anyways on to the show..." Dancer looks around before she sits down."Also before we start this thing who ever lives in Egypt better get out of there because Yami Bakura took over it yesterday."

**To: Vivian**

_Why do you like Yami so much? I thought you liked Yugi when you saw him in the Grand Championship._

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Everyone turned to Vivian."I do not like Yugi...I though it was Yami sorrrry. I love you Yami."

Yami gave Vivian and evil look."Go to hell."

Dancer gave Yami and evil look."I only say the h word. And besides kids watch this show so no cuss words."

"Well sorry to say this Dancer but we've been saying cuss words during the whole show."

"Shut up Yami Bakura." Yami Bakura laughs his head off.

**To: Yugi**

_How did you REALLY feel when Yami used the Seal of Oricalcous? We know Krystal was upset and Holly was just plain mad and wanted to give him what not._

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Yugi thought for a moment."I was mad at him but you know you can't stay mad at him forever. So I just forgave him."

"Thanks Yuge."

"Your welcome Yami."

Yami Bakura looked at Yami."So you were evil at one point of time in the show?"

Yami rolled his eyes."Yes I was."

"I thought the world would end if that came.I was wrong but that means I win!!"

"Win what?" asked Dancer who seemed to be in a good mood now for unknown reasons.

"I win money from Yami Marik now where is he." Yami Marik ran out of the room and grabbed a gun.

"You better not come near me."

"Watch me!" Yami Bakura dogged a bullet as they ran out.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone looked toward Vivian as she laid there dead.

"Yes someone killed her!...For now." said Yami.

**To: Duke**

_Do you love Serenity for who she is or just because of her looks?_

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Joey was glaring daggers at Duke."Umm Ummm Ummm Ummm her looks..." Duke got up and started to run away from Joey.

"Come back here you bastard! You are not getting away with this!"

Dancer looked at them running off."What was that about?"

"Beats me." said Tristan.

**To: Tristan**

_How many girls slap you when you "flirt" with them?_

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Tristan thought for a couple of minutes."Um I don't know but a lot."

Yami shook his head."You know girls really don't like that."

"How do you know?" Tea coughed."Oh right your going out with Tea...I knew that."

"Riiiiiiiiight." said everyone.

**To: Yami & Tea**

_What are the 'Lovely Two' Pocket games? Sorry I couldn't read much of the manga since they run out of copies! DX_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"Well they're heart shaped games that test out what person you're destined to be with by putting in the birth date and blood type to find out if the waveform match. If it's around the person who has another one with the same waveform, then they'll hear a little bell ring."

Tea nodded."When I tried it with Yugi it did nothing. But when I tried it with Yami it did this bell ring thing so yeah."

"Aww that's sweet. So whens the wedding?" asked Pegasus.

"What! You didn't tell us that there was a wedding!" Yelled Joey which came back with Duke with a broken arm.

"There ain't one...yet." He said the last word very quietly were nobody could here.

"Oh okay then."

**To: Dancer**

_Can you do it? The evil Kira laugh._

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"Hmmmm well I'm not as good as him but I probably could. Hahahahahahahahaha!" Does the evil Kira laugh. Everyone hides.

"I have a question who is Kira?" asked Yami Bakura who comes back with a dead Mairk.

"You have to watch Death Note for that one. I love Light off that show he's Kira. I just wish they didn't end it so early."

"So what's Light like?" Asked some random person from the audience.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well you just have to watch it. It only has like 30 something episodes I think...Or was it 40 something. Oh well back to the questions."

Yami whispers to Tea."She is really happy today I wonder what her deal is."

"Me too."

**To: Yami**

_How long have you been a duelist for?_

**From: YamiYugi223**

"Well if you count my past in Egypt; ten years old."

"That's a long time." said Duke.

"Yeah but back then it was life or death so you have to know it by at least ten."

"Oh."

"Yeah but to bad I'm going to kill him anyways when we get back." said Yami Bakura.

"In your dreams."

**To: Yami Bakura**

_If you seriously got to kill Yugi or Yami, just once what would you use?_

**From: Kaeleer's Heart**

Bakura laughed."I would use a knife and stab them in the heart while they were a sleep and do some other things but I'm not going to say since Dancer is pointing a gun at me."

"Thank you I already know what the rest is. It's not very good to say on Television."

**To: Yami**

_How do you feel about fangirls coming after you these days? Tell Vivian she's a , and Selene says hello to you and Tea._

**From: Kaeleer's Heart**

"I hate it...Why can't they see that I hate it?"

"Because there stupid no offence girls." said Dancer.

"You might be killed for that you know." said Yami.

"Who cares. Well I do but they have to get through my body guards first."

"Okay Um Vivan if you can here us then your either a slut or a bitch but I don't know what she was going to say since those stars are there." There was no noise.

"Okay So he said hell but he doesn't get in trouble for Bitch?" said Yami Bakura.

"Well it was to Vivian."

"Hi Selene!" said Yami and Tea.

**To: Téa**

_If you had never, ever, ever, never met Yami, who would you prefer, Marik, Bakura or Jou?_

**From: Silence**

"Well Marik I'm sorry but I wouldn't want to go out with you. Bakura only if Yami Bakura isn't there and Joey I would only go out with if I was desperate. And beside I'm glad I met Yami or I don't know what I would do."

"Good answer." said Dancer.

Tea gave her a look."Uhhhh Thanks."

**To: Zigfreid**

_Why do you have an obsession with roses?_

**From: Shadows**

"Well mother always loved roses and she would always send me a rose if she was gone so there."

"Gay." Joey said under his breath.

"I am not gay. I just love roses."

"Then what's up with the pink hair?" asked Dancer

"I don't know I was born with it."

"You know what you and- I'm not going to finish that sentence." said Dancer.

**To: Dartz**

_Did you ever notice that your eye changed colour? Or did you never look in the mirror for fear of breaking it?_

**From: Shadows**

"Yes I noticed that. I'm not blonde. No I was not in fear of breaking the mirror and are you trying to say that I'm ugly? Why I ought of feed you to the Great Beast."

"There will be no feeding to whats it's face." said Dancer.

"Whatever."

**To: Marik **

_You is my favourite character! Did you know that?_

**From: Silence**

"Um no but thanks. I know I have a fan. I'm opening a fan club so you may go down to Egypt if you want."

"I'm sure they will enjoy." said Dancer.

Vivian made a noise but was still down on the ground."Great she's coming back to life." said dancer."I might as well give up but then again I didn't kill her today."

**To: Mokuba**

_How does it feel not knowing your mother?_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

Mokuba rubbed his eyes."It hurts a bit but I still have big brother to tell me about her."

"I'm sorry Mokuba come here." Dancer gave Mokuba a hug.

"Touch my brother again and your dead." said Kaiba.

"You can't do a thing about it."

"Yes I can I got money."

"Not as much as me now sit!!" Kaiba sat as everyone laughed.

**To: Mokuba**

_Do you feel some kind of spiritual contact with her?_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"Um I'm not for sure. I might or might not."

"I'm sure you do Mokuba."

**To: Joey and Seto**

_Why do you hate each other so much? Do both of you guys have sticks up your a?_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

"I don't know why I guess just we do." said Joey.

"Maybe if you didn't make such a fool out of yourself you could be a little decent."

"No we do not have sticks up our butts but Money Bags might."

"Watch it Mutt or you will be seeing my fist." Kaiba held his fist in the air.

"Why I ought uh-" Tristan and Yugi got a hold of him before he could punch Kaiba.

"He's not worth it Joey." said Yugi.

**To: Duke**

_Will you please marry me and an I have your kids? Please pretty please and our little girl would looke like you but with my hair color and her name would be Nicole Sakura Devlin and her twin brother would look like you?_

**From: ang5523**

"Uh one I don't know because you never showed up to our date last episode and I don't know you and It would have to be at least a year before we have kids."

"I thought you just like f'n up girls anyways." said Tristan

"I do not I respect them unlike you!" Yelled Duke.

"Whatever."

"This better not be getting into a fight." said Dancer

**To: Seto**

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Do a regular smile. Not an evil one or a smirk but a regular smile.

If You had to choose between giving up Kaiba Corp or being nice to Joey for a day what would you do?

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

"No I will not do a real smile I hate smiles unless it's to Mokuba. Shit that one's a hard one. I don't know which one. I think I rather die my hair green then those too."

"Just pick one already." said Dancer.

"Okay fine I would be nice to Joey for a day. I get money for running KC so yeah."

"Wow Money bags being nice? I hope that happens. Then I can say every insult to him with out getting punched."

Dancer shook her head."You do know that the next day he could just punch the living day lights out of you."

"Don't ruin the moment."

**To: Joey**

Your funny and your cool. My question: Can you ask Mai out or at least Kiss her??

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

"Thanks so does that mean that I have a fan? Sweet. Sure I'll kiss her and ask her out." Joey turned to Mai."Mai will you go out with me?"

"Sure Joey." Joey and Mai started to kiss.

"Aww that's sweet." said Dancer. everyone looked at her in Shock.

"That makes me sick." said Kaiba.

"Dancer is there something wrong?" asked Yami

"No why?"

"You seem happier then normal."

"Well maybe I am."

**To: Yami **

_How did you feel when you woke up next to Tea after you two fell of the train after your duel with Weevil?_

**From: starlingsilver**

"Well at first I was surprised then and then I was really lucky to sleep with her even thought at that moment I was mad at myself too. So yeah."

"Yami don't blame yourslef."

"I still do Tea. Anyways can we go to the next question?"

"Yes we may." said Dancer.

**To: Yami **

_In the near future would you ever consider marrying Tea?_

**From: starlingsilver**

"Yes I am just not at the moment. I love Tea to death."

"Aww things Yami."They kissed.

"Your welcome." Everyone's Heads turned to Dancer."How about this You tell us something."

"I'm fine you guys honstly."

They all rusted over there and picked her up." We're taking you to the hospital."

"I'M FINE LET ME DOWN! I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!! JUST BECAUSE I'M IN A GOOD MOOD DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!! PUT ME DOWN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!" Then they took her away to the hospital with her screaming at them.

Stay tuned to our next episode.

12345678910

Dancer: Well You may ask all the questions you want for the next episode. I'm surprised that I got it up this weekend. Please R&R.


	10. Episode 10

Dancer: This ep is to my Dad because it's his b-day today.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry. I wish but nope I don't own it.(crys) I also don't own anything but me. That's the only thing I own is me.

Episode 10

Dancer came walking down the hallway of the studio. Dancer was wearing army pants with army boots and a black tank top. Also there was a gun strapped to her back. Some of the employed people that worked back stage took a couple of steps back from her when she gave them an evil look. Dancer finally made it to the microphone on stage while the cast sat on couches."Good evening. Since the incident last episode I'm really mad at them and I'm mad at my ex. So lets get started." Said Dancer as she sat in her own chair by the couches.

**To: The whole YGO cast**

Kind of a random question, but do any of you like reading manga? Which manga?

All of you rock, especially Ryo and Thief King Bakura.

-bows-

-sandangelfan

**From: naflegnadnas**

"Thanks." said Bakura shyly.

"Haha. Do you want to take over the world with me?" asked Yami Bakura.

Dancer hit him on the back of the head."No you don't Yami Bakura. I will hurt you with my gun."

Yami Bakura hid behind Yami Mairk. "In your dreams." Yami Bakura said.

Dancer was about to sit down when some random guy came on stage wearing a ski mask and grabbed her to stay down. "Calm down, Dancer calm down."

Dancers eye lilt up."I know who you are! you are-"

He covered her mouth."Don't tell!" Then he ran off.

"Who was that?" Kisara asked

"I don't know." Dancer said blushing.

"Yeah you do."

"Just shut up or I'll kill you with a rubber duck."

"Well none of us really read anything really. We're just to busy with our lives." said Yami.

"I agree." said one of them.

**To: Everyone**

_Who can imitate the evil Kira laugh?_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

"Uh who's Kira?" asked Yami Bakura and Yami Marik at the same time.

Dancer laughed. "Remember Death note Kira. Yeah Awesome. Kira is more evil then you two are."

Both of their eyes were huge."WHAT!? Someone is more evil then us?"

Dancer nodded. The two looked at each other then went off stage and came back with to guns and were out the door."Well looks like there going to go Kill Kira which they can't."

"Why?" asked Yami

"Because you will see."

**To: Joey**

_I've read stories with your sister Serenity paired up with either Duke, Tristan, heck, even Kaiba. Which guy do you think is best for her in your opinion?_

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Joey shook his head with anger."No one is going to date my sister!"

Dancer glared at him."You will answer the question."

Joey looked at all three."I w-w-w-w-would say Tristan. Since I've know him longer and he's my friend."Joey said with difficulty.

Kisara cheered as she ran over to tackle Kaiba."Helllllllllp!" Kaiba yelled running away from Kisara.

Serenity looked at Joey."Why brother why? I want to go out with Kaiba! Not Tristan." Serenity said crying.

**To: Yami**

_This was always on my mind for who knows how long! Anyway, in episode 53, if Johnny Steps hadn't arrived, would you have kissed Tea while watching the sunset together? BTW, Krys says hi and Hol says whatever._

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Yami smiled."Of course. I would have kissed her. She looked so lovely in the light of the sunset and-"

Dancer glared."Not to far. Kids are watching this show."

Yami glared back."Okay so I get blamed for saying stuff like that but you go and kill people? Alrighty Then."Yami said madly

Dancer shurgged."So It's my show. You just have to follow my rules."

"But what about Yami Mairk and Yami Bakura?"

Dancer shurgged again." Because there doing the kill off stage."

Yami hpmf and then grabbed Tea's hand.

Then the door opened again and Yami Marik was holding Yami Bakura."We got a dead person."

"Let me guess he died out of nowhere." Yami Marik nodded.

"That's Kira for ya."

"Hi Krys and Hol!" said the cast besides Dancer who was texting on her phone.

**To: Yami Marik**

_I dislike you, Krystal wants your head, and Holly just wants to kick your **! What would you do if you disappeared?_

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Yami Marik laughed."What would I do if I disappeared? Ha! I won't disappear at all. you know what I'll do. I'll send you to the shadow realm."

Yami Marik took out his rod but Dancer beat him to it with a gun pointing at him."We do not send people to the shadow realm."

Yami Marik growled."You know what. I liked it better when you were nice last episode."

Dancer nodded."It's thanks to all of yall that I'm not happy."

**To: Yami**

_In my fics, you hate James with a passion(god bless you for that!). How would you feel if he kissed Tea and/or Krystal?_

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

"Well since I hate him in your fics yes I would hate him if he kissed Tea(specially her) and Krystal." He then looked over at Dancer."Then I would take Dancer's gun or rubber dog or duck whatever and beat him to the ground."

"Rubber Dog?" asked a random person.

Dancer shook her head."It's a long story."

**To: Tea**

_I always like how you're so caring in the show. How do you feel about being the damsel in distress? BTW, Krys and Hol say hi._

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Tea shook her head. "I'm not really damsel in distress but I would hate that."

Yami shook his head. "I would like that so I could save you."

Tea rolled her eyes. "It's only because so that you can be a show off."

Yami smirked. "To you because I love you."

Tea stuck her tongue out. "I love you too."

**To: Duke**

_I didn't like you at first but I started to like you. If you had to choose between Serenity and all your fangirls, who would you pick?_

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Duke rolled his eyes."Of course I would pick Serenity." And then the sexyback song started playing in the back ground.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Dancer glared at Duke."Okay Duck. Guess what. You better turn off that song off now."

"Why did you call me duck?"

"Because you are one."

Duke turned the song off. "I bet my song would be that too." said Joey.

Kaiba finally got back to his chair and he lost Kisara somewhere."No Wheeler your song would have to be who let the dogs out."

_Who let the dogs out_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)_

_And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)_

_I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)_

_And the girls report to the call_

_The poor dog show down_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Then the music stopped with Dancer shooting at the CD player. Joey and Kaiba were throwing punches.

**To: Joey**

_You always make me laugh. Did you ever think of being a comedian?_

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Joey got punched in the face. Then he got up. "Well," He said throwing a punch at Kaiba." I never thought of it but sure I would like to become one."

Kaiba knocked him back to the ground."Nah he can't because he's going to be in a dog costume in a parade."

Joey growled."That's it money bags." And the two were at it again.

**To: Yugi**

_How did you feel about Yami getting all the attention in your duels instead of yourself?_

**From: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Yugi shrugged his shoulder."Well I wasn't the best dueler in the world at the time so I really didn't care. I just cared about us winning getting our friends out of danger or us beating the evil."

Yami nodded."I agree but you are an even stronger dueler then I am now."

Yugi nodded."I guess."

Tea glared at Yugi."Now Yugi. Do not doubt yourself."

Yugi put a smile on his face."Don't worry Tea I'm fine."

**To: Yami **

_If you had to chose between Yugi's life and never being able to play ANY type of game ever again, which would you chose?_

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

Yami glared at Holy Metal Muffin of Death in the audience."Why? Why me? I love to play games and Yugi is my brother. What is wrong with you?"

Dancer was laughing."I have to get this on video camera."

Vivian who was standing behind her put her hand over Dancers eyes."Guess who." Vivian said trying to get her voice into a man's voice.

Dancer slapped her hands away."Don't make me kill you with his pen." Dancer said grabbing a pen out of no where.

"Where did you get that-"

Dancer then stabbed her with the pen."Yami answer the question." Dancer said after stabbing Vivian.

Yami thought hard and long. Yugi started to get worried."I wouldn't play games anymore."

Yugi wiped sweat off his forehead."I thought you were going to pick games."

Yami glared at him."Games? I rather not play games then take a life away."

**To: Seto **

_Has there ever been a time when you've gotten fed up with working at Kaiba Corp. and considered, even for a second, quitting?_

_If you did ever lose your job, what other careers would you consider taking on? _

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

Kaiba sighed."Well I have a couple of times because all of them being stupid and not following my orders."

Dancer shook her head."Why does anyone want to listen to you anyways. They have the right mind not to bone head."

Kaiba glared at her." Don't call me names Dancer."

Dancer laughed."Just answer the question."

Kaiba shook his head."I will never lose my job because if I did I can just buy another company and make it better and then buy Kaiba Corp back."

Dancer rolled her eyes."Oh Kaiba here comes Serenity and Kisara fighting over you again." Kiaba then ran off with Serenity and Kisara auguring and chasing after him at the same time.

**To: Yami**

_At the end of the duel on the train with Weevil when you kept attacking him with your Breaker the Magical Warrior, if Tea didn't stop you, would you have continued with your attack even though his lifepoints were already dropped to zero?_

**From: Crystal Magician Princess**

Yami sinked into his chair. "Why did you have to remind me?" He asked Crystal Magician Princess.

Dancer rolled her eyes once again. "Just answer the question."

Yami shrugged." I really don't know. I was so mad at myself. I'm just glad Tea was there to stop me. Tell you the truth I don't think anyone could have stopped me but her."

Tea giggled. "That was sweet."

Yami nodded. "Sweet for you but I hate myself for that Season."

Dancer nodded in agreement. "I hate that season so much you don't know how much I hate it."

**To: Dancer**

_If you could torture anyone from any anime who would it be?_

**From: Sairi Mouto**

Dancer smirked."This is really hard." She said being sarcastic as she pretended to think.

She then grabbed her gun and pointed to Vivian. "I would say miss bunny rabbit over there."

Vivian looked confused. "Bunny rabbit? Who's that?"

Dancer then shot her. "You you idiot.

**To: Kaiba **

_What kind of fabric softener or detergent did you use to get your trench coat to defy gravity like that? I wanna know for Halloween._

**From: The Domexiqueen**

Kaiba then came out of no where with a big black hole and then it disappeared with Serenity and Kisara yelling in it. "Don't ask." said Kaiba.

"I don't even want to know." said Dancer.

"I don't know what I use. Ask the maids."

Dancer started to laugh."What's so funny?" asked Kaiba.

Dancer shook her head."It's way to mean. I'm going to save that for later." She said looking at a picture and then putting it in her pocket.

"Oh and Kid. Halloweens over."

Dancer rolled her eyes. "Yes it is Kaiba but the question was asked before then thank you very much."

**To: Everyone (including Dancer)**

_If you were an animal what would you be?_

**From: Shadow**

Dancer then smiled."I would like to be a Tiger."

Yami then throught for a moment."I would like to be a Lion."

Tea smiled."I would like to be a lion with you Yami."Yami then smiled about to kiss her when Dancer shot a gun shot at them but missed.

"There are kids watching this show."

Bakrua."I would like to be a puppy....not a dog but a puppy."

Yami Bakura."I would like to be a Dragon."

"That's not an animal." said Dancer.

He shot a look at her."I don't care. I would like to be a dragon so then I could destroy the world."

Yami Marik agreed."A dragon for me too." Dancer rolled her eyes.

"I would like to be a wolf." said Joey.

Kaiba then laughed."See your related to dogs. ha."

"Watch it Money bags."

"I would be a eagle." said Tristan.

"I would be some kind of cat." said Yugi.

Rebecca smiled."Me too." Yugi then moved closer to Yami.

Dancer looked around."Does anybody else want to answer?" the ones that didn't answer shook there heads."Why not?" asked she.

They shurgged but didn't say anything. Dancer rolled her eyes.

**To: Kaiba, Duke, Tristen and Yami**

_If you were a girl, what would you be called?_

**From: Shadow**

Kaiba looked dumbfounded."What the F***. Why would i answer that? I don't want to be a girl. I like being a guy thank you very much." Kaiba said walking off.

Dancer then pushed a button and Serenity and Kisara came out of nowhere."Go get him and bring him back." The two started to go after Kaiba once again.

Yami looked at Dancer."We have no choice do we?" Dancer shook her head."Okay then I would probably be called. Bastet. It's an Egyptian name if you were wondering."

Tristen."Probably April since I'm Born in April."

Duke looks scared."My name would be Serenity since I like her." Joey glared at Duke.

Kaiba came running back from Serenity and Kisara." I don't want to answer."

Dancer then rolled her eyes."I'm going to answer for you then." Gets out some kind of Journal.

"What's that?" Kaiba asked getting nervous.

"I broke into your house and found this on your bed. It has all of your secrets."

Joey brsted up laughing."I didn't know you had a diary."

Kaiba then glared at Joey."I don't. And how in the world did you break in with my guards around!?" He yelled at Dancer.

Dancer then turned to a page and laughed."if I was a girl then I would like to be called a pikachu."

Kaiba glared at Dancer."I didn't write that!"

Dancer was laughing."Then why is it in here with you name?" Kaiba then walked off with everyone laughing.

**To: Rex and Weevil**

_Okay, story mode here... lets say one day you got turned into an object by a magical chocolate bunny, what object would you be turned into and why?_

**From: Shadow**

"A magical Chocolate Bunny?" asked Rex confused.

Dancer nodded."Tell you the truth i think this was the first question for these two....or maybe the second I don't know but wow. Hearing the Dinosaurs voice over here it hurts." Rex threw invisible daggers at Dancer.

"I know!!!" said Weevil jumping up and down like a school girl."A bug! because I love bugs so much."

"Is that why you sold your mother to get more bugs at your house?" asked Rex.

Weevil hit him."You were to keep quiet about that."

"I would have to say a dinosaur because there cool."

**To Kaiba:**

_How would you describe yourself Kaiba? As a Rich boy...or as Obnoxious corporal?_

**From: Mistress of the King Severian **

Kaiba crossed his arms."You know what. I say I'm Rich but I'm not obnoxious. You're the obnoxious one."

Dancer punched Kaiba a crossed the face."Do not say that about her!"

Kaiba put his hand on his face."I can say anything I want. bitch." Dancer then shot Kaiba.

**To Rebecca:**

_Why do you like Yugi when you KNOW he doesn't like you back?_

**From: Mistress of the King Severian **

Rebecca's eyes started to water."He loves me very much.....Don't you Yugi?" She said smiling as she turned to him as he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"

"That's way"everyone said as she ran off.

Yugi got up from behind the couch and sat beside Yami once again."Thank you."

**To Yami:**

_Why are you so down right sexy? ^_^_

**From: Mistress of the King Severian **

Yami smiled."I know I am sexy. I think it's my genes." Yami said winking.

"I do have to agree with her. You are very sexy." Tea said giggling.

"I love my life." said Yami

**To Tea:**

_If you had to chose between your dream as a dancer, and your love Yami, what would you choose?_

**From: Mistress of the King Severian **

Tea had huge eyes. "Oh my. I don't know. I mean I love dancing and I love Yami. I would have to choose Yami because you may never know what my happen."

Yami smiled."I love you." as they kissed.

Dancer rolled her eyes for the fifteenth time this episode."I hate it when people do that."

**To Yugi and Yami:**

_Between the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician of Chaos which is your favourite card?_

**From: meme12**

"Dark Magician." Both said at the same time.

"Mahado was one of my best friends back Egypt and once you know his soul got into the Dark Magician and yeah. Hard Subject to talk about."

Yugi smiled."It was one of my first cards."

**To: Yugi**

_Why do you cry so much more then Yami? Seriously? You tear up at least twice in every season, Yami tears up a grand total of once in the whole series? Why is that?_

**From: Yume Ninja**

Yugi looked at Yume Ninja in the audience."That is not nice. Well sorry that I tear up a lot. I went through stuff when I was a kid and I cried a lot. Okay if you want to know ask me some other time."

**To: Seto **

_Did or do you have or had a girl that you liked a lot but then something happened? _

**From: mychemicalromance122**

Kaiba laughed."Ha. I never fell in love with a girl thank you very much."

Dancer laughed."but what about back in Egypt?"

Kaiba glared at Dancer once again."For your information that was back then and this is now. And Besides I don't believe in magic so take it all somewhere else."

**To: Serenity **

_What's it like having an overprotected brother that watches your every move? _

**From: mychemicalromance122**

Serenity sighed."I hate it. He doesn't let me have enough space."

"I do to let you have enough space."

Serenity shook her head."No you do not."

**To: Mokuba **

_Are you as smart as your older brother??_

**From: mychemicalromance122**

Mobuba smiled."Yep I am.....Well almost. He's still better in some things then I am but I'm almost there."

Dancer got up."Well that's all we have for today folks stay tuned for next time."

12345678910

**Dancer: I thought about quiting this thing but I decided to keep going with it. So please put all of the questions you want for next ep. This one might not get updated as much though. Just thought to warn yall. Please R&R.**


	11. Episode 11

**Dancer: Another ep is on its way. Sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile. Thanks to all the people that reviewed last ep and the other eps. Also Warning This is not the funniest chapter that I have done I'm sorry. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here but myself. And no magical stuff either. Darn it.

Episode 11

There was something different about Dancer today. She wore black jeans, black shirt, a black long jacket, and black boots. She had this dangerous look on her face. Most of the back stage crew leaped out of her way as she came down the aisle of the back stage and some ran and jumped out of the windows. She came onto the stage as the Yugioh Cast had their mouths opened to the ground or had their eyes popping...literally. There seemed to be a magical aura to her. She sat down on the couch next to Yami and Yugi.

"Sorry that I'm late but I had some things to do."

"What the hell is with the outfit are you going gothic or something?" Kaiba asked with sarcasm.

"No I found out that I'm a Wizard and I'm going to be the Dark leader of the Wizards."

Pegasus comes out of nowhere." I thought Wizards are boys?....or where they bunnies?"

Dancer muttered something under her breath and Pegasus turned into black Fairy dust. "No Wizards are the most powerful and sorcerers make things for the magical world. So boys and girls can be wizards thank you very much." Dancer said to the dust.

"Uhhhhh, Dance um don't you want to be the good leader and not the bad?" Yami asked worriedly.

Dancer glared at him. "You don't know the story behind it." She muttered something and Yami had black sludge all over his face.

**To: Yami**

_If Teana came back to your past who would you choose, Tea or Teana?_

**From: fantasia-49**

"mmmmmmhmmmmmmmhmhmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yami tried to get the sludge off.

"Um Dancer you might want to get the sludge off of him so he can answer it."

Dancer rolled her eyes. "Fine." She muttered something under her breath and with a wave of her hand the sludge was off.

"I would choose Tea Because Tea is nice and Teana and I got off the wrong foot." Yami looks around to make sure Teana was not there.

**To: Yami**

_Did you notice after the first season, you mellowed down a bit? I mean, you didn't even use your MIND CRUSH! Your signature move, Yami! You're so AWESOME! You SHOULD'VE crushed Yami Marik's mind, and squeeze the JUICE out of Kaiba's head! WHY WHY WHY did you stop using the mind crush!_

**From: Spirit of the Sun**

Yami sighed. "The reason why I stopped using mind crush is because Yugi thought I was over doing it....." Yami glared at Yugi.

"Well of course you were over doing it you were mind crushing people while I was driving one day and almost made us wreck. Yes I'm going to banish you from it."

"But they were bad people."

"Well I don't care."

Yami folded his arms. "You are so lucky that you aren't a bad person Yuge or I would have used my mind crush one you."

**To: Kaiba**

_Your awesome Seto! ^_^ But I hate it when they pair you up with Tea! She's too GOOD for you! (No offense) I STILL LOVE YOU KAIBA! (Not conceited)_

**From: Spirit of the Sun**

Kaiba smirked. "Yes I am awesome. I don't like Tea and besides she barley even talks to me anyways. I think you have it the other way around. I'm too good for her. Also don't call me Seto!"

Yami laughed. "No She's too good for you since you can't even beat me at anything. She's only for me."

"I'm better than anyone in this room. "

**To: Yugi**

_When EXACTLY are you gonna hit puberty?_

**From: Spirit of the Sun**

"I already hit puberty though. I have, just in the show they didn't want to show it I guess. And yes I have a late growing spurt. And the weird thing was that I had a deeper voice in Season 1 then the rest and they wanted to change it for some damn reason. Be mean to 4kids, and the Japanese show made me sound weak too….I think if I can remember. " Yugi pouts. "Why do they make me sound so weak. I want to sound strong ugh." Yugi then walks away.

"Yugi poo come back here." Rebecca said out of nowhere. Yugi then took off running.

**To: Joey**

_Joey, why is it that you can't beat Kaiba, yet you nearly BEAT Yami Marik!?_

**From: Spirit of the Sun**

Joey sat there thinking with drool coming out of his month. "Uh Joey answer please or I will put a spell on you." Dancer said angrily.

Joey sat up straighter and wiped the drool away. "Well Hel-"

"Don't say Hell on my show. Joey."

"But you let Kaiba say Hell."

Dancer glares at him." Well I'm letting the bad say cuss words today." Kaiba glares at her.

Yami Bakura jumps up and down. "SWEET! Fuckfuckfuckfuck that people."

Dancer mutters something under her breath and Yami Bakura opened his mouth with no sound coming out. "Don't overdo it Yami Bakura."

"Well Anyways I have no answer for that."

"Well Dog maybe it was your luck that let you almost beat Yami Marik but me your luck doesn't work on me."

Joey got up. "You want to go Kaiba."

Dancer muttered something and Joey turned into ice. "Sorry I don't want any fights today."  
**  
To: Tea**

_Tea, what did you do on your date with Yami at the end of season two? I was DYING to see, but the episode ended. -_-_

**From: Spirit of the Sun**

"You know what I was wondering the same thing. I think this is one of the best questions so far." said Dancer

Tea blushed lightly. "Well we went shopping and Yami was great at telling me how sexy I was in this light Blue dress I got." Yami smiled at the memory.

"Well you were Sexy in it. What am I talking about? You are always sexy." Tea blushed like mad. Dancer rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Tea said with worried eyes at Dancer. "Then we ate out and went over to his house to watch movies and instead we started making out. Hmmmmmm for some reason they didn't want to show that part of the episode in the show. Not fair."

Dancer shook her head. "Not fair. Totally unfair."

Yami Mairk looked confused. "What's the difference?"

"There is one." Dancer folded her arms.

**To: Serenity**

_Forget it now. I look like Lady Izayoi from Inuyasha- not YOU anymore. ^_^ Oh, and why do you think that little sweet, innocent personality you have makes you a likeable character?_  
**  
From: Spirit of the Sun**

"Who in the world is Lady Izayoi?"

"She's from Inuysasha just get back to the question. Please!"

"It's just the way I am. And yes everyone likes me." Serenity said looking over at Kaiba who was on his laptop not paying attention. Kisara saw that and threw daggers from her eyes at her.

**To: Yami and Yugi**

_Yami, how did you react when you saw Yugi watching a **-sex video that Joey lent him?_

**From: Spirit of the Sun**

Yami just sat there quietly as Yugi came back in from losing Rebecca. "Sorry I'm late what was the question?" Dancer held out the card as he read and fell on the floor laughing.

"I never thought he would laugh at something like this." Dancer said.

Yami was just smiling. "It was funny."

Everyone looked at him weird specially Tea. "What?"

"No what I did. I would never get close to one of those videos." He said looking at them weirdly...."Is that what you thought?????" Yami shook his head. "Anyways I beat Joey up and tore the video with my own hands. And then I slipped on something near Yugi and then I cussed and then we started to laugh."

"That was funny."

"It's one of those you had to be there for." said Yugi as he got up.

"You know what Yami I bet you had sex before."

"I have not."

Dancer smiled. "Yes you have with Tea."

Yami didn't say anything for a moment. " Yes Yes I have with her... Who needs a video?"

Tea was blushing like mad.

**To: Yami**

_*giggles* I know Sexiness is in your genes. How come it didn't pass on to Yugi? He's adorable, and cute, but not sexy. Even Rebecca calls him: 'Cutie Yugi'._

**From: Spirit of the Sun**

"I don't know why he never got the sexy side but Hell I am sexy aren't I? Yugi just blame your parents, they just gave you the cute genes." Dancer was not trying to laugh.

"Okay You let Yami say He-" said Joey as he was melting.

"Because I like him better then you."

"Haha Dog."

"Kaiba!"

**To: Yami**

_Hey, can you give a sly wink to Tea. I think she'll blush!_

**From: Spirit of the Sun**

"She blushes all the time when she talks or sees me." Yami gave a wink at her and she blushed. "But here's a bigger blush though." He started to kiss her on the lips.

"Okay you two get a room." Tristan said.

**To: Seto**

_Hey, I'm not obnoxious! I'm nice! _ And I liked you...a little! Anyways, what's up with the snotty attitude? Do you think that attracts anybody BESIDES Vivian?_

**From: Spirit of the Sun**

Kaiba glared at that card then at the video camera that was right next to him. "I do not like being call Seto unless by my brother which is not here. Thank you very much."

"Hmmm Where is Mokuba, Kaiba?"

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders. "I have no Idea. Anyways I don't care if you like me or not. I don't have a snotty attitude. It's you that has it. And besides I hate Vivian I have a restriction order on her to stay ten feet away from me. Besides again She likes Yami."

Yami muttered 'I should get a restriction order thing.'

**To: Yami and Seto**

_Hm...how do you two feel when you are paired together in fanfics? Does it...*gulp* disturb you?_

**From: Spirit of the Sun**

"YES!" Both said at the same time.

"I mean come on we both hate each other and as you can tell I love Tea."

Kaiba nodded. "Yes and I would rather be with Kisara or Serenity." Kisara and Serenity both started to fight for Kaiba as Dancer muttered something and made the too disappear.

**To: Everyone**

_Have any of you seen Yu-gi-oh: The Abridged Series? It's absolutely hilarious!_  
**  
From: jackattack555**

Dancer raised her hand. "I HAVE I LOVE THE ABRIDGED SERIES! YEAH! Okay sorry for the outburst but I love it."

Yami glared at her. "I have seen it with you it funny but it's banishing me."

Dancer smiled. "That's what makes it better." She looked at Kaiba. "And every time Kaiba speaks a puppy dies."

"Like I care about puppies."

Dancer threw Wizards fire at him and he disaggregated. "That's what you get for not caring."

"Um the rest of us haven't seen it." said Bakura.

Dancer started to glow. "That's it we are going to watch it after this show."  
**  
To: All Villains**

_Who is the most evil? Is it Zorc, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura or who?_

**From: jackattack555**

"It's Me!" said Yami Marik and Yami Bakura.

"No It's me." said Dartz.

"No Dartz just go away you suck at being a villain. You really do. Besides I don't like Season 4 so go away. Besides Yami Marik makes a good Villain compared to you." said Dancer.

"Yeah...Hey!" said Yami Marik

"So that makes me the Winner." Yami Bakura stood up smiling and evil smile.

"I don't know. I mean you were working for Zorc in a way. I guess you two would be a tie." said Dancer.

**To: Tea**

_How did you get so good at DDR? (I'm referring to that one episode where she and Yugi go out around town in the early second season)_

**From: jackattack555**

Tea smiled. "It's called practice. And good balance."

"Yep I have to agree with her. The greatest always have to start out small before they become good at what they do." Dancer said writing something down.

**To: Bakura**

_How do you avoid all of your fan girl stalkers on a daily basis?_

**From: jackattack555**

"Ummm I really have no Idea. I just run or hide or stay by my friends that aren't that famous.....Like Tristan for instance."

Tristan glared at Bakura. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

**To: Kaiba**

_How do you possibly think that winning a children's card game would prove that you're more mature than Yugi?_

**From: jackattack555**

Kaiba folded his arms. "I did not write the script."

Dancer nodded. "Jack is right."

Kaiba glared. "Look it's in the show."

Dancer smiled. "You still can't beat him even in real life."

Kaiba glared. "You me right now." Kaiba threw his deck down. Ten minutes later Kaiba lost. "How is that possible? You cheated."

"I did not. That just proves what Jack is saying." Kaiba then stormed off. "Oh! Kaiba you still really haven't answered the question!"

"I just thought it would OKAY!" Kaiba then stormed off again.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today." said Yugi.

Yami shook his head. "No he works 24/7 so it's He woke up on the wrong side of the Desk today."

Pegasus somehow came back to life. "If you think about it sounds wrong."

**To: Pegasus**

_Why did you set up a whole entire tournament just to get the Millennium Puzzle? Couldn't you have just asked?_

**From: jackattack555**

"Well if I asked then it would make me look really bad."

"You know you are dumb. I would have gave it over but then again I'm glad you never asked." said Yugi.

**To: Everyone**

_Will you do the caramelldansen dance for me? (If you do I will do it with you!!)_

**From: Shadow (aka Near the Kuchiki Cat)  
**  
Everyone does the caramelldansen dance with Shadow.

**To: Dancer**

_For my next question will you let Jaden, Jesse and Jim onto the show? (Dey from GX!)_

**From: Shadow**

"Um sure....if The Main Yugioh characters don't kill them." Jaden, Jesse and Jim come on the stage.

"Good day mates." said Jim.

"Hey!" said Jaden and Jesse.

"Shut up!" said the cast.

**To: Jaden**

_Heya! Will you do the caramelldansen dance with Jesse and Jim? (I'll join in too!)_  
**  
From: Shadow**

Everyone was throwing daggers at Jaden, Jim, and Jesse. "Uh sure." Does dance and runs off with a pack of shadow realm wolves cashed after them.

"I didn't know they are from the shadow realm." said Yami Mairk.

"Yep they are." Yami Bakura had a big smile. "And they were getting annoying."

**To: Kaiba**

_Please tell me... how do you look in a dress?_

**From: Kyro (Shadow's brother)  
**  
"Uhhhhhhhh I am not wearing a dress. I am a guy and I don't wear dresses."

Yami Marik smirked. "Oh really? Then what was it about you wearing what you wore back in ancient Egypt?"

"That was then this is now."

"Well we will just put on your Egyptian costume alright?"

Kaiba sighed. "Fine." About thirty minutes later Kaiba comes out in a Pink poofy dress. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS.!" Kiaba then stormed off.

**To: The whole Yu-Gi-Oh cast**  
_  
Who thinks that Yami Marik and Kaiba should just go and jump off a bridge?! Raise your hands please!! *snickers*_

**From: Yume Ninja**

"HEY how in the world did I get in there!?" asked Yami Marik.

"Raise their hands for Yami Marik." said Dancer and everyone raised their hands.

"All of you are going to the Shadow realm at the end of the show."

"Kaiba?" Everyone but Kisara, Serenity and Mokuba.

"Wait a minute I thought you were where somewhere else."

"I was sick, but I feel better now. So that's why I'm here." Said Mokuba.

**To: The boys of Yu-Gi-Oh who actually have fan girls (You know who you are)**  
_  
What do you do when fan girls attack you on the street? (Hahaha... that would be funny to see...)_

**From: Yume Ninja**

Yami sat there for a second before answering. "Okay I now I have the most and I look really sexy. I know that because I get freaking letters all the time saying. 'Yami I love you did you know you're really sexy specially with your jeans that are sort of leather and your looks that have the wonderful purple eyes...and I wonder what you would look like in a bunny costume....' (I don't know where they got the bunny thing at all) it gets annoying. Anyways I will try to mind crush them but I would get in trouble with Yugi for that one. Also I would yell for help....and hopefully they don't put me in a bunny costume.

Yami Marik smirked. 'Will see about that one.' Yami Marik thought as he started to text someone on his phone.

"Well I'm always having a body guard with me so I don't get attacked much. But if I do call for back up." said Kaiba.

"Well I for one-"

"Shut up dog you don't have fan girls." Joey shut up and folded his arms. "Yeah I do Mai."

"She doesn't count."

"Why do you guys have to be mean to me. Hey any of you girls out there please tell me if you are a fan of me or not. Please I need to show these guys I do." Kaiba put tape over Joey's mouth so that he would stop talking.

"Well I usually try to get away and hide." said Bakura.

"Me and Yami Marik usually use the Shadow realm for them to disappear or for us to get away." said Yami Bakura.

Yugi smiled. "Most girls say I'm cute and stuff and I'm usually trying to hide like Bakura."

"I know I have some fan girls." said Valan. "I would use the trapping in the card thing to make them go away....when I was bad."

"Okay lets go to the next question this might take forever and were running out of time." said Dancer.

**To: Anyone who wants to answer**

_Do you agree that Yu-Gi-Oh GX sucks as a series?_

**From: Yume Ninja**

"YES!" said everyone including dancer.

**To: Everyone**

_And now for a random thing: WHO WANTS PIZZA?_

**From: Yume Ninja**

"I think we all do just give it to us our next episode." said Dancer.

"And let's have a pizza fight. Also for my fan girls I usually let them come all over me I like it." Dancer turned Duke into water.

"Did I say that you could include that?" The water didn't say anything. "That's what I thought."

**To: Tea  
**  
_How do you feel when fanfics pair you and Seto together? (which makes no sense by the way! you belong with Yami!)_  
**  
From: starlingsilver**

"I feel very disturbed. I have no feelings for Kaiba at all."

Yami grabbed Tea. "SHES MINE!"

"I don't like it at all. And for the last Damn time stop calling me Seto."

**To: Yami and Yugi**

_Will you tell people to stop portraying you guys as gay! every time I see a story it's you guys being gay! it's really disturbing and weird!_

**From: starlingsilver**

"Please for starlingsilver to stop it." said Yami.

"I don't think they'll listen even to you." said Yugi.

**To: Tea and Yami**

_I read some stories that say you and Yami have a baby younger than usual. How does that make you feel?_

**From: mack**

"Well since Dancer did that but it was our last year of High school it doesn't bother me, now if it wasn't last year it would bother me." said Tea

"I would agree."

**To: Tea**

_What do you think about fics that pairs your Atemu with another girl?!_

**From: Tea-Yami love 4ever**

"I Hate it he's mine and not anybody else's....." She said Hugging Yami.

"Well that's all we have for today. Bye y'all." said Dancer as she walked off the stage. Yami Mairk sent everyone But Yami to the shadow realm.

"Ummm Hello?" Then the fan girls started to come on stage.

"Hey Yami let's see you in this bunny costume." The girls said dangerously with the pink bunny costume in their hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yami started to run away as they ran after him.

"That's your torture for the day Yami!" Yelled Yami Mairk.

Then Yami Mairk got hurt by a chainsaw. "That's yours." said Dancer.

12345678910

**Dancer: Thanks for reading and please put your questions in your reviews or PM me them. R&R.**


	12. Episode 12

**Dancer: Here is the last Episode. Sorry I just don't feel like continuing this fic anymore. I'm out of Ideas so this is the last one. Anyways thanks to the reviews last chapter. Also if you pmed me a question which I really don't remember if anyone did well my computer last couple of weeks was wiped out so sorry if I don't have your questions. **

Episode 12

Dancer walked into the door for work. She was dressed in jeans and a purple strapless top. She had a black jacket on over it. Dancer looked more serious today too. She didn't look at anyone but they didn't run away either like they usually did. The Yugioh cast was all sitting in their places on the couches and the non-favorable of Dancers was behind stage.

"Good evening or Morning or afternoon where ever you are watching this. I bring very sad news. This will be the Last episode." A cheer came up from the Yugioh Cast. Dancer glared at them and they shut up. Sad people started to cry I the audience. "I am also sorry it has been so long since the last episode. Thanks to Yami Mairk sending the Cast to the Shadow Realm and the letting the Fan Girls having there fun with Yami in a bunny suit." Looks over at Yami. He had looked like he was beaten to death my kisses and his cloths were tore. "We will now begin the show!" A cheer from the crowd came up and the Cast was shaking. Dancer sat down and read the first letter.

**To: Kaiba**

_Aww, Seto, I love you! Besides Yami, you are my favorite guy from Yu-Gi-Oh! Do not be so harsh, *whispers* Personally, I think you and Kisara belong together. *Hugs Kaiba* But I have one question: Do you REALLY think you are the 1 duelist? I really don't think you are, since you've been losing to Yami since episode 1. :P I STILL LOVE YOU! _

**From: Rain on my Heart**

Kaiba was glaring at the letter making it go up in flames. "How many times do I have to tell people not to call me Seto?!" He then smirked at Joey.

"See I have way more fans then you ha!" He then folded his arms. "I am not going to get into this Kisara and Serenity business right now." Serenity and Kisara were fighting with balloon Hammers seeing who would Kaiba at that moment. Kaiba's hands turned into fists.

"I AM THE NUMBER ONE DUELEST! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS I AM!" That got a laugh from the crowd.

This time it was Joey's turn to smirk. "Yeah maybe on planet drool Money bags." Kaiba then punched Joey.

"You better take that back you Mutt!" The blind security tried to take them away but got Yami Bakura and Yami Mairk instead.

**To: Tea**

_Tea, will you ever practice traditional or ancient dancing? I'll let you in on a little secret. Ancient dances required more hip movement, and I am SURE Yami would love to be entertained...DO NOT DISAPPOINT HIM! ^O^ _

**From: Rain On My Heart**

Tea smiled and blushed. "I will one of these days." Yami got closer to her.

"Yeah. I think I would like you to go into ancient dancing." He said kissing her on the lips.

"Yami and Tea sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mokuba say.

"Shut up Mokuba! That song is annoying!" Kaiba yelled walking back leaving Joey on the ground.

**To: Tristan**

_In the series, I barely noticed you as a character, but in the abridged...I guess I can say different, can't I? Hahaha! I LOVE your voice and your lines! You, Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Tea, Mokuba and Mairk are AWESOME in those! So tell me, what did you do to become recognized?_

**From: Rain On My Heart**

Tristan looked around nervously. "Um I really don't know how I got recognized. I guess because I'm hot and sexy. Yeah that's right." A lot of people booed him from the audience.

"But it's true!" Tristan looked sad.

"Not what the crowd is saying." Joey said. "Because I'm sexier then you!" Only a couple of people cheered. "Oh come on!"

"I bet I'm sexier." Yami said and the how place started to shake with people Yelling at the top of their lungs to Yami.

"I think I lost my hearing!" Said Duke.

**To: Yami **

_What do you think about the fics that pairs you with Mana? And do you have feelings for her?!_

**From: Atem-Tea love 4ever**

Yami shook his head. "I can't make them stop writing them because that's what they think I guess but no I don't have feelings for her like that. She's like my sister. Besides she is in love with Mahad." Joey looked around.

"Where are they anyways?" Yami shrugged.

"Probably back at Egypt…..or this fairytale world Mana was talking about."

**To: Kaiba**

_Seto, do you want to marry me?! God, I love you so much. You're so sexy!! And I don't care if Yami has beaten you many times in the show! Yami is a cheater! For me you're the winner! And yeah if you must know I don't believe in that Egyptian Mambo jumbo either! So we'll make a great couple, what do you think?_

**From: Atem-Tea love 4ever**

Kaiba glared at the letter once again and it turned into bubble water. "That wasn't supposed to happen with the fire! This is so not my day. No I don't want to marry you. Sorry I just not interested right now and I really don't want to marry anyone. Love is for losers and for geeks like these people around me. At least that makes two of us about this Egyptian crap. I still don't believe it after all that Happened. Yes I have to agree Yami is a cheater."

Yami just laughed. "Whatever. You know I beat you every time we duel so why is there any use in trying huh Kaiba?" Dancer quickly read the next letter before anything could Happen.

**To: Bakura**

_How do you feel about not only getting barely any screen time, as it's taken up by your Yami, but when you are on screen (or manga page) you're made to look either really weak/girly/completely strange? Because I think it's really unfair._

**From: Near the Kuchiki Cat**

Bakura nodded. "Yeah I don't like it at all." Yami Bakura laughed somehow escaping the Blind Security.

"Well get used to it! I mean seriously shouldn't you already be? I am way better then you and you know it!" A flying shoe it Yami Bakura making him fall to the ground.

"Who did that?!" Yami Bakura growled. No one answered.

**To: Noah**

_How did you escape from the explosion? Please tell me! I cried so much and I want to be able to know you got out!_

**From: Near the Kuchiki Cat**

A Huge screen got in the way of everyone. Noah appeared on screen. "Yes I did get out but right now I am still on a back up program. I can't stay on here long. I can't exactly tell you how I did it. It's in my top secret information. Goodbye!" Kaiba stood up finger pointed at the screen.

"You will still pay for what you did Noah!"

"Oh just save it. He can't hear you Kaiba." Yami Mairk said coming back.

**To: Magician of Black Chaos**

_Apart from Yami/Yugi, whose deck would you like to be in the most?_

**From: Near the Kuchiki Cat**

Magician of Black Chaos appeared from out of nowhere. "No one's deck really. Sorry for the disappointing question." He then disappeared back into the Duel Monster Sprit world.

"Uhhhh can you tell me how to do that?" Joey asked.

"You idiot only they can do that." Tristan said

"Who are they?" Asked Joey. Tristan's hand went up to his face.

**To: All of the parents of the cast (ex: Mr. Motou, Mr./Mrs. Taylor, Mr./Mrs. Gardener)**

_How do you react when you are told about everything your sons/daughters get up to, including every time they have put themselves in near death situations?_

**From: Near the Kuchiki Cat**

"Oh boy there are lots of parents. How about just the ones that you mentioned." Dancer said bringing the parents onto the stage.

"I really don't care. As Long as Yugi is safe." said Mr. Motou

"Me and my wife don't like he. He is always sneaking out. You should be grounded Tristan!" said Mr. Taylor and his wife agreed.

"As long as her friends keep care of her then she is fine." said Mrs. Gardener and her husband agreed. Then the parents started to argue and then they were kicked off sent by a cane.

**To: Anybody**

_Have you ever won any competitions that did not include card games or video games or another game there may be?_

**From: Near the Kuchiki Cat**

Dancer started to jump up and down. "I have! And that's Dance competitions!"

Tea agreed. "Me too." No one else said anything.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Dancer. Everyone was too ashamed to say anything. Dancer rolled her eyes.

"Well that's it everyone. This show is finally over. So don't send any questions and I mean it!" Dancer walks off.

Yami Mairk and Yami Bakura ran off to destroy the world. Yami and the gang went to stop them. The rest just went back to whatever they were doing before. Kaiba went back to Kaiba Crop not giving a Damn.

12345678910

**Dancer: I really hope that was alright. I just have no will to do this anymore so please forgive me. So Please R&R if ya want to. And that was the end no more questions. **


End file.
